Daughter of Gandalf
by Estelwin
Summary: After being attacked by a group of orcs, She lost her ability to speak. She joins the fellowship meeting someone she didn't know she fell for. Can she overcome her new situation to save him?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Daughter of Gandalf

Summery: A girl's life has changed forever. What she doesn't know is her path leads her to the best thing of her life. Will she be strong enough to save him?

Rating: G for now. Later chapters contain violence.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Lord of the Rings. Everything Tolkien created is his! I own Ava, Shadow, Dale, Rose and the other characters you don't recognize. And I am not making any profit on this what so ever. Just writing for fun!

Criticism is most welcome! This is my first fan fiction though so please! Please! Go easy on me! I know it must suck but like I said I will take any suggestions or ideas! Thanks!

**Chapter 1**

Ava walked to the stables in the small town of Bree. She had been there for several weeks on bed rest by doctor's orders. Several weeks ago, Ava was ambushed by a ruthless pack of orcs. They caught her off guard and dealt a gash to her neck before leaving her lying on the forest floor, defenseless.

Her heart ached, because she had lost her ability to speak. When the nurse gave her the news she sobbed until she fell asleep. She raised a hand to where her heart beat rapidly. Shaking her head slightly, she was now on her way to see her horse, who had also received injuries himself and she had to check on him to let him know she was ok. He was a beautiful black Friesian named Shadow. She was there when he was born.

Ava walked slowly into the stable peering around door, hearing shrill neighs and men shouting in attempt to calm the horse. Ava gasped seeing the aggravated horse was Shadow. He had a wild look in his eyes. The men had a halter on his face yanking on it with ropes to try to get him into his stall.

Ava ran up to them, holding out her hands, trying to speak, but nothing came out. One of the men looked at her and paused. She pointed to the horse then herself, her mouth moving.

"This is your horse?" The man asked connecting the pieces. Ava nodded glaring at them still. The man stopped the others, releasing his rope. Ava walked forward as Shadow reared with a neigh. The men cried out and cowered away from his hooves.

Ava was standing directly in front of the horse when he came down on all fours again, snorting angrily. Although she had lost most of her memory, she did remember she had a gift she knew no normal human had. Memories of one Gandalf the Grey raising her as a child were all she remembered. She only failed to recall where she was from, or even how old she was. But she was able to relieve stress and calm even the most aggravated creature. She got the gift from her father she only assumed was the grey wizard.

Shadow stood perfectly still, dipping his head in her arms. Ava smiled resting her forehead on his holding him close. He nickered softly closing his eyes.

"How did you do that?" one of the men asked in shock.

Ava merely stayed as she was with her horse calming his every nerve. She smiled at the horse and kissed his nose once he was calm. After clicking her tongue and tapping his chest, he snorted backing into the stall obediently. She then hooked the rope on the other side of the stall and slid the halter off his head, and hung it on the hook.

She kissed his muzzle once more before turning to the stunned men. She smiled and shook her head looking to the floor to see a bucket of grooming supplies at each stall except for hers. She pointed to it then to her horse. The first man nodded and went to a corner with all the supplies and handed her a bucket.

She smiled dipping her head in thanks taking the bucket. He smiled and ordered the men to continue with their work with each horse. He came back to her.

"I am sorry. We were merely trying to feed him and give him fresh water. My name is Dale, by the way." He said extending his hand to her. She nodded taking his hand and he kissed the top of it gently. "I do not mean to seem rude, but your horse can be ill tempered. You handled him like I've never seen before. How do you do it without words?"

She sighed lifted her head slightly barely touching her throat with her hand.

"You cannot speak?" He asked with wide eyes. She shook her head turning to her horse, who nickered softly. "How did that happen?" He asked. She turned a glare on him becoming aggravated. He winced realizing the stupidity in asking that question. "I'm sorry. I should leave you two be. Forgive me."

Ava turned to her horse, setting down the bucket of supplies. Shadow nickered, sniffing the supplies, picking up a brush in his teeth for her. She smiled as he craned his neck in her direction. She smiled brightly with a silent laugh, taking the brush, kissing his forehead. She began brushing him in a way she knew would relax the horse, being careful around his injuries.

After using every brush and comb on the tall horse, he was completely relaxed and his coat was at a healthy shine, his mane and tail was like silk flowing down gracefully. His chocolate brown eyes inspected her work, and then eyed her nodding in approval. Ava smiled patting his muscular neck, dropping the last comb in his bucket.

She changed his water and food out with fresh hay and cool water. She then hugged Shadows neck for a long moment before rubbing his cheek to head back to her room before the healer noticed she was gone.

She came into the room looking around and sighed heavily. "Where were you?" The healer asked sternly, sitting on the bed with her arms crossed. Ava smiled innocently with her teeth showing. "No, no. I won't take that. You need to rest." The healer said going up to her.

'I'm sorry.' Ava mouthed.

"It's ok. Now let's get you cleaned up." She said gently.

Ava sighed and nodded. She dreaded having to stay in bed for a few more weeks. She wished she was healed so she could leave this place. The healers name was Rose. She had fussed over her during the passing weeks. Ava liked her but she was becoming an annoyance.

Rose ordered her to the bathroom to help her undress for her bath. Ava blushed, going into the small room. She did not want to be seen again, but she knew Rose was used to it because she was a healer. Ava was very thankful her healer was not a male.

She had a deep gash on her side that was beginning to close with the help of the stitches. Another cut was between her breasts. A diagonal cut that was a bleeder for a week, but was sure to scar. Of course the gash on her throat was the worst one. The one cut that almost killed her.

"Ava. Snap out of it!" Rose called snapping her fingers, sounding concerned. Ava jumped with a gasp, looking up to her. She had picked up a stare that obviously concerned the healer, but it only happened when Ava was thinking, which happened a lot.

"Did you hear about the hobbits that arrived today?" Rose asked smiling, thinking about the child like figures. Ava shook her head wondering what a hobbit was. Rose laughed at her quizzical expression.

"A hobbit, dear, is a small person that is the same size as a child. Very intelligent creatures but are mistaken for children most of the time." Rose explained. Ava merely nodded knowing she would have to sneak out later to see them.

"You're all clean, let's get you out and dry you off." She said gently. Rose helped Ava to her feet once she was clean. Ava held back the tears, hating that she couldn't do certain tasks without help.

Rose wrapped a towel around the girl and let her sit in the chair as she dried her legs and arms and brushed her hair out so it would not be a tangled mess. Ava wiped away a remaining tear, hating that she could not do this without Roses' help. Shortly after, Ava was in a gown and lying in bed, soon falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The next day, Ava was able to at least go downstairs into the Prancing Pony's bar, filled with laughing drunken men. For once she was glad that her long black hair covered her neck. She still had a bandage on it that the healer had put the night before, seeing how agitated it looked. She looked around for a place to sit.

There was a man with a ferret that was eating the food his owner had put on his shoulder. Others were laughing obnoxiously holding their cups high. Several people where having a drink off. One of which, fell on the floor along with the rest of his ale that he couldn't hold. A loud crash followed, startling her. She looked to its source to see a fat drunken man scramble to his feet over broken table pieces. The bartender sighed and shouted at him. The fat drunkard looked at him swaying slightly.

There was also a man that sat in a corner by himself. She stared at him. He wasn't like the rest. This one was sober. Though, he looked rough with muddy leather boots and a dark worn cloak. His clothing was dark and slightly dirty. His face was hidden by his hood though she could feel his gaze on her.

She looked away to the bartender, knocking on the counter, gaining his attention. He smiled kindly at her and came up to her. "What can I do for you, Miss?" He asked giving a cheeky grin.

She smiled and made the motion for some paper and a pen. He nodded a little confused and handed her a piece of paper and much used pencil. She smiled and wrote:

'Thank you. May I get Ale and something hot to eat?'

She passed him the note and he smiled and nodded. "I will have it out to you in just a few minutes. The meal will be a bit longer." He said gesturing for her to take a seat. Smiling, she went to find one available, taking the paper and pencil with her.

Ava winced noticing the only seat available was beside the darkly clothed man in the corner of the room. He watched her while she took her seat on the bench a couple of feet from him. Ava stared down at the table, trying to ignore his gaze, unconsciously resting a hand on her throat.

"Here you go Missy!" The bartender said cheerfully, handing her a pint of Ale. She smiled up at him and mouths a thank you to him. "Don't mention it. That ones on me."

"Mr. Butterbur?" The dark cloaked man asked. 

The bartender turned to him. "Yes Mr. Strider?" He asked a little tense.

"May I get Ale, please?" He asked in softer voice than Ava expected. She stared at him for a long moment. Strider looked to her feeling her gaze which caused her to quickly look away.

Strider smiled and looked back to the crowd seeming to be looking for someone. Ava sipped on her cup. Normally she didn't drink ale, just on occasion. It had been a hard couple of months and she wanted something to sooth herself just this once.

The tender came back through crowd carefully with a plate and Striders ale. Ava nodded in thanks and began eating. "Thank you, Mr. Butterbur." Strider said taking the ale.

After she was done, she went up to her room to see the healer waiting for her again, only this time she was making her bed for her.

"Hello darling. Come sit." The healer said patting the bed. Ava walked over and sat on the bed. The healer came up to her and pulled Ava's hair up and carefully removed the bandage, unwrapping it slowly.

Ava winced hoping it could stay off. "Ok lift your head up. Good. Left, right, forward, back. Ava, do you feel any pain?" Ava shook her head, smiling. "Good, now…Let me look at your wound." Ava tilted her head back and felt the healers' fingers on her neck. "This looks really good. I think it's healed up nicely. Would you like to see?" She asked kindly.

Ava nodded and was handed a mirror. She took a deep breath and looked into it. The gash had healed together and was fading from the glaring red color that it was. She smiled looking back up the healer, hope rising that she wont have to wear any more bandages.

The door suddenly opened and a small boy was pushed inside. Ava jumped and gasped seeing the boy. She ran to him trying to help him up. "What is the meaning of this?" The healer exclaimed to the man closing the door. Ava looked up to him and gasped again. It was Strider.

She was suddenly terrified remembering how tense the bartender seemed to be. "I'm so sorry. I didn't know anyone was in here." He apologized looking to the hobbit, which was looking at each human, looking terrified. "I needed a room to talk to him." He said scanning his small face.

Ava stayed where she was staring at the man, realizing her heart was racing. 'Why am I so jumpy!' She asked herself. Flashes of her attack suddenly entered her mind. She was glad no one could hear her scream as she ran to the small bathroom, quickly closing the door.

Rose gasped and ran to the door. "Ava?" she asked gently knocking on the door. "Ava let me in!" Rose said urgently. Soft sobbing was heard on the other side of the door. Rose sighed softly, turning to a concerned Ranger. "You can have your talk now. I'll explain things in a minute." He nodded and approached the child-like being speaking of what he carried.

Rose entered the bathroom looking in to see Ava in the corner with her knees drawn up to her chest, her arms lying on the top of her knees and her head resting on her arms. Her form was shaking with the silent tears that spilled from her green eyes. The healer walked into the room, laying a comforting arm around her trembling shoulders. "It's ok Ava. You will be safe in Rivendell." She said quietly. Ava lifted her head, wiping the tears from her face. 'I'm fine.' She mouthed, looking to the woman before standing slowly on shaky legs. Rose was right next to her helping her stand.

He was done talking to the hobbit, and smiled at Rose when she came back into the room. She seemed to know the man well by the way she treated him and the look of recognition in his eyes. Ava slowly entered the room looking around to the hobbit who was staring at the floor in thought. She crossed the room and sat down on the bed, not listening to them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Strider removed his hood while speaking to the hobbit giving Ava the chance to study his face. After a few moments he turned her, his gaze full of curiosity. "You have to get out of this Inn. It will not be safe tonight." He said her to her. Ava looked fearfully at the man.

She looked at his face. He turned a sympathetic expression to her. Ava was too lost in his expression to look away. He was more handsome than she had expected him to be. Her face remained fearful, studying his face. "Ava? Would you agree going with this man? He is headed in your direction and has offered to lead you." The healer said.

Ava looked slightly afraid and shook her head, her eyes wide. "He is a healer, also and can help you should you run into any problems." she said gently. Ava looked worriedly at Strider, feeling that she couldn't trust him. 'Did you explain?' Ava mouthed to the healer, who nodded smiling. "I did."

The door swung open to three hobbits. "I'll have you Longshanks!" The first one had bare fists raised, while the second with a candle stand in hand, and the third with a broom, trying to look something fierce. She giggled to herself silently when Strider unsheathed his sword.

"You have a stout heart little hobbit, but that will not save you. You can no longer wait for the wizard, Frodo. They're coming." Strider said directly to the one he threw in there. "Are you coming?" Strider said gently to Ava, who numbly nodded, her heart racing in her chest.

'Thank you for everything!' Ava mouthed to the healer, who nodded with a smile, giving her a hug. Strider ushered the hobbits out of the room and waited for Ava, who came a moment later.

He led her from the room and led the five of them downstairs paying the innkeeper, who took it and smiled at Ava.

Strider left the inn and ran across the street to another inn. They all got settled in a room. Strider pulled a chair up to the window to watch. The hobbits settled down in the bed and fell asleep. Ava smiled, watching them.

She felt a hand rest on her shoulder. She jumped looking alarmed at Strider. He raised his hands to show he meant no harm.

"I'm sorry. I did not mean to startle you." He whispered on behalf of the sleeping hobbits. She shook her head and turned toward him, sitting on the window sill. He gazed at her face intently, trying to figure out how to communicate better with her. She blushed, covering up her neck incase he saw her scar.

Strider touched her shoulder. "It's ok. May I take a look at it?" He asked softly. Ava looked fearful for a moment before closing her eyes and exposed the right side of her neck to him. He gasped softly looking at the healed wound. His fingers traced over the scar that began at the hollow of her throat and ended in her hairline behind her ear. She shivered from the touch. He looked to her face. Ava met his gaze.

"The healer did a good job on this." Strider whispered. "Does it hurt at all?" Ava shook her head. Strider looked at her and smiled. "You should sleep. We have a long journey tomorrow." He whispered. Ava smiled at him and spread a blanket out on the floor, laying on it.

His gaze rested on her for the longest time as she slept. He was so curious about the girl.

The screeching of the Nazgul startled the four tired hobbits and the girl, who all woke gasping. Strider remained calm and collected watching the hideous black creatures enter the other inn.

As Strider spoke to Frodo, Ava just listened to his voice. She loved how soft it was. She watched him, scanning his face again smiling.

The next morning Strider led the hobbits to a house where they bargained with a man for the horse named Bill. Once they loaded the old pony he started heading for the gate.

"Ava?" Strider called upon not seeing her, stopping the group. He looked for her. After a few moments of waiting, he sighed heavily and started turning back around. A sharp neigh sounded causing him to glance behind him. Ava was leading her tall black colt.

"There you are!" Strider said sounding relieved. The hobbits stared at her slightly horrified, but more so at the towering horse, who was prancing excitedly toward them. Ava smiled petting the horses' neck as he stretched his neck out to survey Bill and the hobbits. Strider smiled at Ava reaching out his hand to the magnificent horse, rubbing his forelock.

'His name is Shadow.' Ava mouthed, pointing to a shadow for him. Strider's smile brightened understanding her.

"You said Shadow?" He asked. She nodded smiling. "He's beautiful!"

Ava smiled and pointed to the gate. Strider nodded and turned Bill around with the hobbits and out the gate. Ava's smiled walking silently behind the group.

After several hours, they were traipsing through a swampy land. Strider stumbled in the swamp and Pippin did a face plant in it. The bugs were awful and attacked the hobbits endlessly. They found a place to sleep and Strider hunted down a deer. Ava made sure the hobbits were settled for sleep after they ate.

She sat down beside Strider, as he sang a sad sounding song. When Frodo questioned him, he merely told him to get some more rest. Ava saw the tears forming in his eyes though as he looked at the moon to hold them back. She placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked to her and smiled slightly.

Ava watched his face carefully. He started looking more relaxed and not so sorrowful. She extended her gift into him to help him relax, though he didn't know. He smiled at her.

"You should sleep." Was all he said and she nodded slowly before laying down.

Strider watched her settle in, smiling as she started falling asleep. He looked away after a few minutes still confused by how she was able to calm him with only a touch. She was a unique girl. Her horse had stunned him when her first saw the black animal. He had never seen one so tall.

He kept watch for half the night, when a sharp scream split the air. It was cut short when her voice failed. Strider went to Ava alarmed. She was gasping looking around frantically, her eyes dilated.

"Ava?" he said gently, stroking her hair. She looked at his face, reaching a shaky hand to his cheek, her breath beginning to calm down. She blinked a few times, her eyes becoming normal again. She petted his cheek as to make sure he was real. He grasped her hand. "I'm here. It's ok" He soothed her cheek with his thumb.

Strider glanced around them quickly and then back to her. "You are not completely incapable of speech. You made a scream." He said with a smile. Ava smiled looking up at him, loving the news.

She pointed at him. 'You sleep. I will…keep watch.' She mouthed showing him symbols of what she was saying. He looked unsure, but nodded, laying down, grateful for the chance to rest.

A few days later, they were racing through the woods with an injured Frodo. He was stabbed by a blade Strider called a Morgul blade. He was fading fast and Strider and Sam left Merry and Pippin with the sick hobbit. Ava tried to make Frodo comfortable, but otherwise left him still. A woman came up to Frodo. She was an elf that Strider clearly liked.

She soon had Frodo on her horse and the two ran off. Ava watched Strider as clear concern and worry covered his face. They packed up quickly and made it to Rivendell within days.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ava remained at the gate for a few minutes, staring in awe. Strider looked to her, pausing when he realized where she was. "Are you coming?" He asked kindly.

Ava looked uncertain for a moment before stepping inside the opening gate. Strider smiled at her and she was led to a room all to her self. She turned to the young Ranger of the North and smiled at him. 'Thank You.' She mouthed.

He nodded with a sweet smile and left for her to freshen up. She sighed turning to the room. It was a nice set up with a wide bed, balcony leading outside, a couch, vanity, and even a bathroom. She went to the vanity and found several dresses that would fit her, smiling brightly at the beautiful colors of the dresses, holding up a gorgeous blue one.

She looked down at her dirt covered clothing then looked in the mirror. Her eyes widened, searching her mind for a day she remembered how filthy she was. Compared to an elf, she would look like a muddy rag-doll. Her hair was plastered in dried mud. Her face was smeared in dirt as well. She hurried to the bathroom and drew bath water.

She roamed around Rivendell after her soothing and refreshing bath. She was in the blue dress she found. She was in the famous garden she had only dreamed about when a very handsome young elf walked up to her, his long blonde hair braided on the sides and in a herring bone braid down the back. The rest was free to rest along his back.

"Hello." He said in a gentle voice. 

Her lips smiled slightly but it faded, resting a hand on her throat. He looked confused at her hand. He gasped seeing the still red scar that was healed completely. "You cannot speak." He stated looking to her face once more. Ava nodded slightly with sorrow in her eyes.

"My name is Legolas." He said with a bow of his head. She smiled at him, knowing the name, curtsying to him. He smiled scanning her face when she straightened. She mouthed her name to him.

"Eve?" He asked trying to interpret. She shook her head gently and knelt to the ground using her finger to write in the soft dirt beneath her feet. Legolas knelt with her to read. "A. V. A." He paused seeing if she would continue. "Ava." Legolas pronounced, smiling at her.

She looked up to him with a bright smile, nodding. She blushed slightly noticing she loved how his voice sounded when he said her name in that musical voice of his. She suddenly realized she was standing beside the Prince of Mirkwood. Ava stood straightening her dress.

Legolas kept a soft smile on his face. "It is a pleasure meeting you, Ava. I hope to speak with you again. I must return to my wife, Alassea." He said kissing her cheek softly, before continuing his walk in the garden.

Soon after that, she found her self at the gate again, when horses hooves sounded like a canter of many horses. It turned out to be just three, but her gaze remained on the one in front of the group. His auburn shoulder length hair framed his slightly bearding face perfectly. His brilliant blue eyes met her and she was met with a smile.

Ava was sure her heart stopped for a moment, scanning his face. He dismounted his horse and handed to a stable boy the reins. He wore clothing that bore the symbol of Gondor. She had always wanted to see the White City. He looked like a strong warrior but his eyes held a storm of emotions. He left the area to go meet the Elven Lord Elrond with his two guards.

She remained there for a long moment, lost in thought. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she did not hear the footsteps approaching her from behind. A gentle hand rested on her shoulder and she gasped sharply looking at an old grey wizard, Gandalf.

"Hello, Ava. I have been trying to find you. And you didn't make it easy for an old man like me." The man said with a chuckle, and a contagious smile. Ava smiled brightly at him and quickly threw her arms around him in a tight hug. Gandalf smiled and hugged her back gently. "So how are you, my daughter? You disappeared on me."

Ava did the only thing she could do, which was to merely keep hugging him, tears filling her eyes. "Ava?" He asked pulling away slightly, looking at her. She let her few tears spill as she lifted her hair for her father. Gandalf's lips were set in a thin line seeing the scar that ran diagonally across her throat. "Oh my sweet girl," He said gently pulling her back into a comforting embrace.

Ava, for the second time, released her tears of pain and sorrow as she melted into the wizards embrace. He felt tears welling in his grey eyes as well. "I will find a way to help you. Orcs did this to you didn't they?" He asked. She merely nodded letting out a soft sob, tightening her arms around him. "I'll help you get your voice back somehow." Gandalf promised. Ava remained sobbing, burying her face in his chest.

"Come on. Lord Elrond wants to talk to you now." He said leading her to the Elvin Lords study. Ava suddenly had a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She walked alongside her father looking up to him and smiled scanning his face. Lord Elrond was leaning over his desk writing something when she looked to him.

"Hello, Ava. Please, sit." Lord Elrond said pointing to a spare seat. She sat down obediently in the soft chair. Elrond leaned back in his chair studying her with icy blue eyes, his fingertips touching each other. His expression was as she had always remembered him: Stern.

He held up a piece of parchment paper. "I got this from Rose a few weeks ago. I assume she was your healer in Bree?" Elrond said sitting forward, setting the paper down. Ava merely nodded. "She explained everything to me and what she was told what happened. Ava, the orcs that attacked you could have gotten a type of poison in you through the cuts meant to mess up the thought process. You only remember pieces of your attack, but what happened in the times that you don't remember is the most threatening." Lord Elrond said gently.

Ava had tears form in her eyes before they suddenly slipped down her cheeks. She wiped them away with shaky hands, her lower lip trembling slightly. She had always felt that there was more to what the orcs did to her. She was out for nearly a week, hanging on to her life by a thread. The mere thought of passing from this world was frightening to her.

A gentle hand wiped a tear from her cheek. She looked up to Elrond who was now standing in front of her. "We know of someone who may be able to mend your voice. It will take time though." Elrond said gently. Ava felt stinging tears burn her eyes and down her cheeks. She suddenly stood hugging the elf lord tightly.

Elrond looked confused for a second but returned the embrace as she cried softly against his chest. He held her for as long as she needed, whispering soothing words to her until she calmed down enough to stop crying. Ava stared at the fire in the fireplace once she calmed down. She hadn't realized before but they were slightly swaying gently in comfort. She looked up to the ancient being and smiled.

"We have a Council meeting in a few hours. Please be there." Elrond said pulling away. Ava nodded and thanked him. "Let me look at your neck." Elrond motioning her to lift her head back. She did so and felt his skilled fingers expertly feel the muscle in her neck and throat. "It feels as though your vocal cords were damaged pretty badly. But you can still make small noises every once in a while." He explained. "I wouldn't go around trying to scream or talk though." Elrond said feeling other muscles in her neck.

Ava remained still, realizing this was the third person how wanted to feel the muscles in her neck. "Everything looks and feels good. She will have no problem correcting that." He said with a smile. Ava smiled brightly hearing the news and hugged him again. He laughed returning it. "You should get ready." He said pulling away. She couldn't stop smiling and ran from the room to find her father again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok Chapter 5 is finally here! I am so sorry about the delay. I am moved now, settled and have a job :)! And it took me a bit to think of things to come up with SOMETHING for this chapter. So I am sorry if it bored you, but I promise chapter 6 will be better and faster. Thanks! Oh and sorry for the mistakes.  
**

Chapter 5

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old…you've been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite, or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo." Elrond said sternly, looking to the hobbit and gesturing to the pillar. Ava sat beside the Elven Lord to his left. She watched as Frodo stood and placed the golden ring on the stone pillar in the middle of the council.

Many murmurs erupted but Ava only caught one, for it was the most bizarre. "It is a gift." Her gaze settled on Boromir. She looked at him questioningly, studying his face and eyes. This was the first time she could hear his voice as he spoke to the rest of the council members. She liked how it too, like Legolas and Aragorn's, was soft and gentle. Although his intentions for the Rings' use was insane, she noticed his eyes were slightly dilated as he spoke what he thought was a good idea. She assumed it was the Rings' power taking over him. She did not dare look at the powerful object that lay on the pillar.

XxXxXxX

After the fellowship was decided, she looked to her father with apologetic eyes. "Do not give me that look young lady. You cannot come with us." Gandalf said gruffly, worry saturating his eyes.

'That's for him to decide.' She mouthed pointing to Frodo. Gandalf sighed heavily looking to the hobbit.

"The choice has been made, Gandalf the Grey. She is part of the fellowship because she wants to help Frodo." Elrond chimed him.

"But what good is a woman on this journey! She will only slow us down!" A gruff harsh sounding voice came from below Ava. She glared down at the dwarf, already knowing she did not like him. She clenched her teeth and stilled her limbs, focusing on not hitting the dwarf for his words.

"You will not speak that way of my daughter, Gimli son of Gloin!" Gandalf said in a dark tone. Gimli huffed and stalked away muttering angry about the on coming journey.

"Well can she fight?" the voice of the Gondor warrior said with a soft smile. Ava looked to him, scanning his face again. Gandalf shook his head. "I would not let her train with anyone but me. She knows everything I know." He spoke up and left the room deep in thought. Ava was still studying the man. He never took his eyes off her either. "What happened? Can you speak?" He asked.

Ava shook her head slightly, finding that question was becoming rather irritating. She soon heard Elrond filling in the rest of the fellowship of her story. She winced hearing it again and quickly walked away, seeing the images of her attackers fill her mind. She felt eyes on her, but she did not glance behind her to see it was Boromir. She ran to her room desperate for the images to leave. Grasping her neck at the sudden pain in the scar, she closed the door behind her, locking it. A small groan was all that escaped her lips as she doubled over in pain from the reoccurring nightmare, every scar from the attack feeling raw and fresh.

XxXxXxX

It was week one of the scouting for the Nazgul riders that may have been lurking around. After much arguing with her father, she finally gave into his wish and stayed in Rivendell. She walked through the wonderful elven place until she knew it as well as the elves that lived here.

She spent a lot of time in the library, refreshing her memory of the ring and how it came to pass. She had to know her enemy so she could effectively perform her duty to the little hobbit that bared it now.

She read healing books but did not understand a lot from them so she decided to leave the healing to Aragorn. She was looking through several books on a shelf trying to catch up on her language when a hand rested on her shoulder startling her. She let out a sharp gasp looking to who it belonged to.

She was surprised to see an elf standing there with a guarded smile. "Hello, miss. This is for you." He said handing her a piece of parchment.

She merely nodded to him and he walked away. She sat down at the nearest table unfolding the piece of paper.

"_Meet me in the training fields around noon." _

She couldn't recognize the writing and was half tempted not to comply with the note's command. She went outside and looked to the sun to determine the time. 'Of course.' She thought with a sigh. She looked to the piece of paper again and growled in frustration as curiosity took over her once again.

Her unfailing curiosity is what made her lose her voice in the first place. She reached the trees that surrounded her destination and peered through them to see who had written her the letter. A man stood there with his back turned to her. Ava looked confused, trying to determine if it was Aragorn or Boromir.

Finally he turned around looking around the area anxiously. Her confused expression turned to one of surprise seeing it was in fact Boromir. She quickly scanned his form, noticing a sword on his hip, a knife and a horn. She swallowed nervously and walked into view.

He smiled brightly when he saw her coming towards him. "I'm glad you came. I was beginning to think you would not come." She said in his soft voice. Ava smiled sweetly at him and stopped a few feet away. "I suppose you are wondering why I asked you here." He stated. She waited for him to continue. "Yes, well, I noticed you spend most of your time in the library reading books on history and many other things. Would you like to practice sword fighting? I could show you some Gondor techniques." Boromir offered.

She was stunned at this offer. It was the last thing she had expected. She nodded slowly to him with a smile. He smiled brightly again and handed her a sword. It was heavier than she remembered, or it was just a heavy sword. She had a lightweight but very strong sword in her room, which was crafted from the elves. She made a mental note to bring it next time and to wear leggings and a tunic instead of a dress. She laughed inwardly looking to her dress.

Boromir didn't notice, however, and unsheathed his sword. He began by showing her the stance he was used to. He then went on to teach her several techniques from Gondor that he had learned as a small boy. Ava admired how patient the man with her when she made a mistake. He gently corrected her instead of getting aggravated and upset with her. She picked up on them quickly, and was soon able to carry them out as flawlessly as he. Boromir praised Ava each time she did it correctly. By the time they realized it was getting dark, Ava had learned several moves from him and hoped there would be more days of training.

"You might be sore tomorrow from this. Would like to meet here again another day?" He asked sheathing his sword once again. Ava nodded to him with a small smile handing the sword back to him.

'Thank you.' She said to him silently.

"Your thanks are not needed. I wanted to help and get to know you more." Boromir said with a smile. She stared at him for a moment and smiled inwardly at his last statement. With one last nod she walked from the training field to her room for a relaxing bath.

The door closed with a soft click and she leaned against it heavily with a sigh. Not being able to speak was hindering her from so much. She wanted to know so much about Boromir. Dozens of questions would remain unanswered. She grabbed a gown and drew a hot bath before climbing in.

The hot water seeped into her sore muscles, relaxing them. Ava opened her mind and let peace fill her from weeks' negativity that she had let fill her. She mentally scolded herself for letting that happened and swore she wouldn't do it again. She would just have to do the best she could with her situation.

XxXxXxX

Several more weeks went by. Ava had read just about every book in the library and had learned everything Boromir had to offer. They still met in the training area just for fun and practice. Ava was even teaching Boromir some elven moves. He was very eager to learn and she admired him even more for his undying patience.

They were finishing up lunch day and he was telling her of his little brother, Faramir. He sounded like one she would like to meet. She was learning a lot about him, she only wondered how many questions he held back knowing he couldn't be answered.

"Oh how we used to get into so much trouble together!" He said laughing. "When my mother was still alive, Faramir and I would tease our father so much. But ever since her death, he seems to be looking to me for his responsibilities. I had tried talking father into letting Faramir come here instead of me. I didn't want to be apart of his plan again." Boromir said quietly looking to his empty plate.

"But enough about that, I probably bored you with my past." He said smiling at her. Ava was smiling at him and quickly shook her head, resting a hand on his. Boromir looked to his hand smiling, grasping her fingers gently. He looked back to her eyes smiling. "I wish I could learn more about you." He said scanning her face.

Ava gave a soft nod rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb. Her gaze rested on the table for a moment. 'I know.' Her lips formed. Boromir smiled and was about to say something when someone called into the dinning room. "They're here! They've returned!" Then he ran off. Ava gasped looking to him standing. Boromir quickly followed and began running, still holding her hand. She eagerly followed him looking to the gate.

Weary men and elves came through the gate. Two she recognized when they appeared. Arwen ran up to Aragorn with a bright smile hugging him. He smiled softly returning the hug and kissing her temple. Legolas patted his shoulder and went to report to Lord Elrond. The Dunedain soon followed him. Ava was thrilled seeing that no one was harmed.

After the travelers washed up and rested that night, the fellowship gathered the next morning. "This is where you depart. All our hope rests on you, Frodo. Any member of the fellowship can follow for as long as they wish and may stop when they wish." Elrond said standing before them all. "This is where we say farewell." Elrond continued resting a hand on his chest and bowing his head. Legolas, Aragorn, and Ava did the same in return as respect. They others merely nodded and they all turned from the remaining elves of Rivendell. And so the journey began.

**~TBC**

**Ok this one I had no idea what to do with it, so I went with what came in my head, So I tried adding a little bit of a connection between Barry and Ava. Tell me what you think. Hopefully, Six will be much better!**

**Ok i am so sorry for the really long delay. I havent been able to start on chapter six yet. Thank you for being so patient. I will try to work on it soon! i promise!  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally! Chapter 6 is here for you! I am so sorry for the delay! I had a lot go on with my jobs and home, you know. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one!**

**Chapter 6**

They traveled long and far from morning until nightfall. Gandalf walked in front leading the group for Mordor. He filled Ava in on the many things the orcs poison had made screwed up her memory. She was relieved to have her memory coming back. She couldn't wait to get to Lothlorien for Lady Galadriel's help her regain her voice.

"It will return, love." Gandalf said gently noticing her hand massaging her neck once again. She looked behind her, smiling when her gaze met with Boromir's. Gandalf noticed it and frowned. "No. He is too under the influence of the Ring. You don't need to be under that also." He sounded nervous and Ava caught, laughing. Her father looked to her smiling brightly when he actually heard it. She looked behind her again to see a few astonished stares. She smiled seeing Boromir looking awed with a bright smile.

"We'll rest here for the night." Gandalf announced to the group. They gathered in the small clearing and began unrolling their bed rolls. The hobbits made Ava laugh the way the plopped down exhausted.

"I'm starving." Pippin whined once again. Merry nodded in agreement, stretching his aching body. Frodo merely stayed to himself as he always did and Sam began unpacking the pots and pans, preparing to cook for everyone. Aragorn left to hunt. The rest spread their bed rolls out huddled together. Ava decided to keep watch for the first half of the night.

She perched on a ledge that over looked the landscape. She smiled feeling at peace for a moment that would not come again until they were probably safe in Lothlorien, she assumed. She didn't plan on sleeping that night, but for the past weeks she was convinced to go to bed by the steward of Gondor. He had awoke each night she kept watch to make sure she got sleep. She smiled at the thought.

Aragorn returned with a deer and prepared it properly for it to been eaten. Ava kept her eyes on the landscape trying to imagine the world without darkness and doom. She smiled to herself wishing she could stay here looking at this view, unable to figure out this strange peace that settled over her. Shadow blustered in sleep. Ava chuckled looking to her.

A hand rested on her shoulder. She quickly looked to who it belonged to and a bright smile lit up her face. "Hello Ava. I brought you dinner." Boromir said softly holding a plate with cooked meat thanks to Sam. It smelled mouthwatering as she took the plate with a nod. "May I join you?" He asked. She looked up to him and saw hope on his face. She chuckled and nodded again, taking a bite of her food. It was as good as it smelled. She looked to Sam in utter astonishment. She had never tasted veil that good before.

"I take it that it's good." Boromir said laughing at her reaction eating his own. They sat there in silence for the duration of their meal.

They had sat together every night of the journey. She enjoyed his company. Some nights Boromir would talk of good times of his past and other were of his future and what he hoped to do. She found out a lot about the man. One the silent nights she would catch many glances from the steward. Much like tonight. She smiled to herself at each one.

Once Boromir knew her father was sound asleep, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. She hummed in continent at the feel leaning against him. She smiled up at him. He met her gaze and what she saw made her blush slightly sending her mind in a whirl. His eyes held an emotion she didn't see except for married couples. She bit her lower lip though she was smiling and looked away to the landscape.

They remained watching on the ledge looking out for danger until very late into the night. Ava had fallen asleep in his arms her head resting on his shoulder. Boromir smiled stroking her hair gently, scanning her face a few times. He enjoyed every second with her wishing tonight did not end. It wasn't long before Aragorn walked up behind them to take the next watch.

Boromir nodded and lifted Ava from the ground and stood bringing her to her bed roll. He laid a blanket over her and lay besides her falling asleep.

XxXxXxX

A few days later, the fellowship was resting on some rocks. Gandalf grumbled under his breath smoking his pipe as Gimli rambled and complained about taking the long way around. Legolas was looking around for danger. The horses ambled around grazing on what little grass they could find. Sam was cooking yet again handing Frodo a plate, who was enjoying watching his cousins.

Ava was sipping from her canteen watching Boromir train Merry and Pippin tactics on how to sword fight. "One. Two. Five. Very good!" Boromir instructed to Pippin. Aragorn said beside her giving advice as well to Pippin to move his feet. Ava was smiling at him when Pippin looked to Merry brightly. "You look good Pippin." He said smiling taking his place to parry with Boromir, who was smiling. He eventually took on both and accidentally nicked Pippins hand.

"Oh I'm sorry!" Boromir said quickly bending to so see if he was hurt. Pippin looked at Merry before both gave a cry tackling the Steward, who fell on his rear bursting into laughter holding onto them. "He's got me arm! He's got me arm!" Ava giggled at the three of them. Boromir leaned back laughing as Merry and Pippin pinned him down.

Aragorn stood walking to them. "Gentlemen that is enough!" He said pulling on the hobbits shoulders gently. They exchanged mischievous glances before quickly grabbing Aragorn's feet and pulling them out from under him. He fell with a thud and all four men burst into laughter. They sobered and all stood, dusting off. "Nothing it's a wisp of cloud." Gimli said gruffly. "Its moving fast. Against the wind." Boromir stated.

"Crebain from Dunland!" Legolas cried. "Hide!" Aragorn shouted. They quickly gathered their supplies and hid among the rocks. Ava hid with Boromir, crouching under a rocks ledge and jumped in surprise when birds swept past them quickly, cawing and squawking. Flashes of her attackers paralyzed her with fear as the sudden pain in her old wounds returned. The crows disappeared and Ava was breathing heavily from the pain, curled up covering her head.

They all emerged, some shaken others pondering what was next. "Spies of Saruman. The passage south is being watched. We must take the Pass of Caradhras." Gandalf spoke as Boromir found Ava still hiding. "Ava, it's alright. You can come out now." He said gently, rubbing her arm. She jumped gasping, looking to him in absolute fear, her eyes dilated as if stuck in a dream. "Gandalf!" He called worriedly.

The old wizard quickly made his way over to them. "Ava?" He asked kneeling caressing her cheek and resting a hand on her forehead, muttering something. Ava stilled for a moment before quickly grasping his wrist with a sharp gasp. Gandalf smiled at her sympathetically. Tears welled in her eyes before quickly hugging her father's neck. "It's alright. I'm here." He soothed hugging her in return. Boromir watched in relief but also sadness wishing her nightmares would come to an end.

As they made their way up, Frodo had slipped rolling down to Aragorn who caught him quickly and picked him up to his feet. Frodo looks relieved before frantically looking to the Ring finding it gone. Ava tensed sensing that Boromir was being drawn to the ring picking it up and staring at it. Aragorn watched him cautiously. "Boromir." He said gently.

"It is a strange fate that we should suffer much fear and doubt over so small thing. Such a little thing." Boromir said in a trance raising a hand to hold it. "Boromir!" Aragorn shouted sternly, glaring at him. Boromir jumped looking confused at what just happened. "Give the Ring to Frodo." Aragorn said watching him carefully.

Boromir looked to the hobbit going to him holding it out to Frodo. "As you wish." He said. Frodo snatched it from his hand, putting it in his pocket. "I care not." He said smiling at the dark glare that was cast to him from Aragorn. He continued smiling ruffling Frodo's hair before walking toward the rest of the group. Ava smiled at him as he ascended. They locked gazes smiling at each other.

Gandalf made a path through the snow. Slowly but surely they walked through the frigid snow. Boromir helped the hobbits, Merry and Pippin, behind Aragorn who did the same with Frodo and Sam. Ava was behind her father and frequently looked back to make sure they were all there. Gimli was so short that she couldn't see him so she listened for his thudding boots and griping.

Since Legolas was an elf, he was so light that he simply walked on top of the snow along side them. She snickered at him as he walked past her. He seemed to be looking for something, she noticed until dread settled in her at his words. "There is a fell voice in the air."

"It's Saruman!" Gandalf yelled over the howling wind. A few rocks fell. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn shouted. "No!" he said looking worried. He got up on the snow bank with Legolas and started chanting against Saruman for the mountain to remain dormant and not fall. Lightning struck the mountain. Ava screamed as snow and rocks tumbled down the mountain side. Legolas quickly pulled Gandalf to safety before snow buried them.

Ava began to start digging through the snow and rock breaking the surface. The others had emerged. Her lips were blue from the cold. She saw that the hobbits too had the same problem. Her father, Aragorn, Gimli and even Boromir began arguing about what path would be safest for the ring bearer.

"This will be the death of the hobbits!" Boromir said holding a shaking Pippin closer into his cloak for warmth. "Let the ring bearer decide." The gray wizard said. All eyes turned to Frodo for his decision.

"We will go through the mines." Frodo declared.

XxXxXxX

They camped at the base of the Misty Mountains making a fire to warm up. Ava was shivering huddled in her thin cloak. Her black hair fell over her face when she bowed her head to her knees rubbing the top of her chest to help the circulation. It wasn't long until she felt an arm on her shoulders and a warm body seated next to her. She peered through her hair to see Boromir smiling at her.

"You look like you need this more than I do." He said smiling at her glancing at the fur coat covering her. She smiled at him and leaned on him grateful he was there with her. Her head rested on his chest with his arm encircling her with the cloak. Her violent shivers slowed to tiny trembles.

Ava didn't care that her father was watching from a few feet away. She only cared about warming up. She considered it a bonus to be resting her head on his chest listening to his heart beating and breathing with his arms around her.

It was after a few moments that they all got warmed up and set to the trail once more this time to the mines. Ava felt very uneasy about going through the mines feeling her father sensed the same thing.

About another week later, they finally reached the entrance to the mines. "The entrance is invisible, you know. Many Dwarves themselves cannot find it." Gimli said sounding proud about it, tapping the wall with his ax.

Ava giggled watching him. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas muttered under his breath. Ava heard him and smiled, feeling the same way. Dwarves were not particularly her favorite race, but like Legolas, she had to endure his presence for the sake of Frodo. Gandalf found the door clearing the clouds away from the moon so the door illuminated brilliantly.

He then read what was written along the top of the door. "Its reads, 'The Doors of Durin, Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter."

"What do you suppose that means?" Merry asked innocently.

"Oh it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password and the doors will open." Gandalf stated smiling at them, shaking his arms slightly before raising them to the door. He spoke the words along the top in another language. All watched curiously when they did not open. Ava saw pippin nudge Legolas' thigh.

The elf looked down at him curious. "Nothing's happening." He said glancing to the door. Legolas chuckled and nodded. Ava watched her father push against the door with a grunt. "So what do we do now?" Pippin asked him.

"Use your head and ram you through the door if you do not give me a moments peace, Perigin Took! I am trying to figure out the password." Gandalf said the last more calmly. Pippin looked away. The group settled down to wait it out. Ava and Aragorn looked to the horses. Sam saw Aragorn unloading Bill and went over to hold his head, petting his cheek gently.

"The mines are no place for a pony. Even one so brave as Bill." Aragorn explained to Sam, knowing he loved the horse. Ava smiled to herself, though sadness filled her as she unloaded Shadow.

She felt tears well when she sensed the confusion in him. She touched his forehead. _'You cannot come in the mines, my dear Shadow. Go to Lorien and I shall meet you there, dear one.'_ She spoke in his mind. Shadow snorted nervously pressing his head against her. Ava quickly hugged his face, kissing his forehead before hugging his neck burying her face in his soft flowing mane. _'I will miss you my friend.'_ Tears feel down her face, pulling away.

"Bye-bye Bill." Sam said sadly "Go on, Bill. Go on." Aragorn gently pushed his neck to the right for Bill to turn around, who did so walking back the way he came. "Don't worry Sam. He knows the way home." He said reassuringly.

'Go, love.' Ava kissing Shadows muzzle backing away. He stared at her for a moment before slowly turning and walking away. Ava fought back burning tears trying to keeping in mind she may see him again in Lorien.

"Do not disturb the water." Aragorn said holding Pippin's arm before the hobbit could throw another rock in the lake. The water rippled on its own with a muffled noise. Ava looked to it walking over to the two men of Gondor. "It's a riddle! 'Speak friend and enter.' What's the elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked looking at the door.

Gandalf looked up to him from where he sat. "Mellon." He stated. A loud crack sounded and the doors finally opened. Everyone stood and entered the dark mines. Gandalf placed a crystal on his staff, uttering a spell. The crystal lit up the mine, revealing bones and skeletons of dwarves littered everywhere. Ava shuddered in horror and disgust at the sight.

"Goblins!" Legolas growled after examining an arrow that he pulled from a corpse eye. "This is no mine. It's a tomb." Boromir said. "We should never have come here. We make for the Gap of Rohan." He said backing away with the hobbits. A piercing scream rang throughout the mine and faded outside. "Strider!" Sam cried running outside.

The rest ran outside again to find a Kraken holding the hobbit dangling over his mouth. Aragorn and Boromir ran in the water cutting tentacles off trying to reach the one holding Frodo, who was screaming in terror. Ava ran out with them as Legolas shot an arrow in the one hold Frodo causing the Kraken to move him away from his mouth. Boromir sliced the one holding him and quickly held his arms out for him.

Ava, Aragorn and Boromir with Frodo in his arms ran back. "Legolas!" The men shouted. The elf readied and arrow and shot an arrow past Aragorn's head in the krakens eye. The creature roared in pain allowing the fellowship to race in the mines once more before the creature caused the entrance to collapse, trapping them in the darkness of Moria.

**~TBC~**

**I am so sorry about the long delay of this one. But I practically wrote this in two days. Had nothing to do. Anyway! Please tell me how this one was. I hope you enjoyed it and I will try not to make you wait so long on chapter 7. Thanks! Oh and please let me know if there are any mistakes, please. Or if you have ideas on what should happen fill me in. Any thing is welcome. And to the one that mentioned to me about drawing scenes of the story, I am trying to do that, im just horrible at drawing people :D **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"We now have but one choice. We must face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf said slamming the end of his staff on the floor for the light to come on. Ava looked around letting her eyes adjust to the light. Aragorn was adjusting his cloak being soaking wet. She looked to Boromir smiling at him. She smiled brightly at him finding him cuter with wet hair. "Be on your guard." Her father said. "There are older and fouler things than Orcs in the deep places of the world." He muttered as he led the way.

It was a four day journey through the dark mines. Ava was worried about it. She trailed behind with Boromir to make sure no one fell behind. During the first couple of days they made their way across windy paths and eventually arrived to very steep stairs. They moved aside some skeletons to make a path up them. There were objects that made a few people slip. Ava was one of them but her arm was caught by a strong hand. She looked up to see the steward looking worried. Though she was fine and didn't need his help, she was glad he cared. "Are you alright?" He asked. Ava nodded a thank you.

A few hours later, they found themselves at the end of the stairs which was also the entrance to three hallways. They watched Gandalf for a moment as he gazed at the three hallways. "I have no memory of this place." He whispered to himself. They group found a place to sit down for a while. Aragorn pulled out his pipe and began smoking. Boromir sat next to him as Merry and Pippin sat across from each other. Frodo sat with Gandalf as he racked his brain for the memory.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked. "No." Merry whispered. "I think we are." He countered. "Shh! Gandalf's thinking." Merry whispered sternly. "Merry?" "What?" "I'm hungry." Ava chuckled listening to them. Boromir looked to her smiling. "We'll be out of here soon I hope." He muttered looking to the way they had come. Ava nodded looking to Legolas, knowing he too was bothered by the lack of sun in the cold dark place. He was uneasy and very alert to every sound. She smiled resting her head on his shoulder hugging his waist. Boromir smiled resting his arm on her shoulders. Ava hummed softly when he kissed her head gently.

"Oh! It's that way." Gandalf said smiling brightly. Ava turned to look at him reluctantly pulling away from him and stood to follow. "He's remembered." Merry said smiling also. "No. but the air doesn't smell so foul down here. If in doubt Meriadoc, always follow your nose." He said before making his way down the hallway. Ava was behind the hobbits and Gimli this time as they walked down the stairs. They eventually opened up in a huge room with enormous and elaborately designed columns and a ceiling that never seemed to end.

"Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf muttered to his staff and his crystal illuminated the room. All members, even Gimli, gasped at the beautiful sight before them. "Behold, the great realm and Dwarf-city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf announced leading them further in.

"There's an eye opener, and no mistake." Sam said in awe. It was a few hours until they arrived at Balin's tomb.

Once Gandalf read from the book and Pippin knocked down a propped up skeleton, and a battle ensued with orcs and a cave troll. All fought for their lives trying to defeat the troll. Ava didn't realize that Boromir was protective of her and had held out his arm pushing her back when an orc almost struck her. They made a perfect pair fighting side by side. Moving as one, they defeated many. The troll knocked Boromir to the side making him hit a column and roll off the ledge to the ground. Ava screamed in surprise running to him. Legolas brought it down and they ran to find Frodo alive after nearly being speared.

"To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!" Gandalf said running with the group to the bridge. The Balrog had awoken and was after them now. Ava felt a rumbling under her feet, fear filling her with every step. They came to the stairs where there was a gap from a fallen column. Legolas jumped over to catch people. Gandalf was next. "Ava!" He called. Fear gripped her so tightly that she could not move. Boromir helped jump over with Merry and Pippin he turned to her holding out his arms. "Ava jump!" He said. She shook her head, nervous tears in her eyes. Heights were one thing she could not handle. "I'll catch you! Please! Jump!" Boromir said with urgency in his voice. She leaped over and was caught by the strong arms of the steward. Gimli was caught by his beard thanks to Legolas. And finally Aragorn and Frodo were left balancing on the isolated column. Once they made it over they ran toward the bridge.

"Fly!" Gandalf cried to the group. Fire exploded behind them and the beast showed his face following them to the bridge. They somehow formed a line running across: Aragorn, Ava, Boromir, Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, Gimli, Legolas then Gandalf. All made it across but Gandalf stopped in the middle and turned to face the Balrog.

Frodo turned and gasped as did the rest. Ava tried to scream to her father but Frodo screamed his name for her. "You cannot pass!" The wizard shouted to the beast. He roared and flared his wings in anger flaming up. Gandalf spoke to him that he was a servant. Ava watched in horror as the Balrog raised a flaming sword. He crashed it down on her father who blocked it with magic. Her mind raced as fast as her heart as she tried thinking of ways to help her father. Aragorn ran a few steps toward him, worry in his eyes. Ava heart pounded madly, tears in her eyes.

The balrog roared in defiance. "Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf shouted. It took a step on the bridge. Ava covered her mouth in fear as he pulled a whip out and lashed it above his head. "You shall not pass!" Gandalf shouted slamming his staff on the floor. The balrog snorted in a challenge before running toward him with the bridge collapsing underneath him, letting out an anguished roar falling.

Ava sighed in relief as her father turned around. The whip wrapped around his ankle pulling him down so he was hanging off the ledge. Frodo began running to help Gandalf. "No! No!" Aragorn cried holding him back. "Gandalf!" Frodo cried. Ava ran for her father reaching the bridge before Boromir caught her by the waist. "No Ava!" He said urgently. Ava fought fiercely against his hold trying to get to the wizard. She looked at him and the sorrow in Gandalf's eyes made her realize he wasn't planning on living. Tears fell down her face as it sunk in. "Fly you fools!" Gandalf said before letting go.

"Father! No!" Ava screamed falling to her knees sobbing. "NOOO!" Frodo screamed tears falling as Aragorn picked him up. Boromir winced helping Ava up to her feet. "No-" Ava sobbed her voice cutting off. Boromir lead her away as she struggled against him. Aragorn held Frodo close as he stared in shock where Gandalf fell. Arrows shot at them. They ducked under them. Ava sobbed bitterly wanting to stay pushing Boromir's arm away. "Come on!" He cried in alarm, pulling her away as they finally start running to the exit.

Once they made it out the hobbits sat down in tears, crying softly. Ava gasped falling to her knees sobbing, her face buried in her hands. Boromir knelt hugging her close. She inhaled deeply burying her face in his neck wrapping his arms around also, her hands fisting in his cloak. He let his tears fall for a moment holding her closer wishing he could help ease her sorrow.

"Legolas, get them up." Aragorn said, cleaning his sword, obviously trying to hide his sadness so they can press on. Legolas seemed shaken but turned to help Merry and Pippin to their feet.

"Give them a moment! For pity sake!" Boromir said glaring at him, angered how he seemed not to care for their fallen leader.

"By nightfall, these hills will be swarming with orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien." He retorted. The others began standing. Boromir continued holding Ava for a moment longer before trying to help her up. She shook her head sobbing still pushing his hands away and looking back to the entrance they came from. "No please. You can't go back. Please come with me." Boromir said brushing her hair from her face.

She sniffled wiping her cheek from the tears that streamed down them. 'I have to.' She mouthed. "No please stay. There's nothing for you in there." He said gently helping her to her feet. Leading her to where Aragorn was they began walking once again. After a few hours, Ava had not noticed how worried Boromir was for her. Her expression was blank and her eyes were empty. A squeeze of her hand made her blink and look to Boromir. He pace had been slowing but she tried to keep up with the man holding her arm. He had slowed with her so she wouldn't feel rushed.

"It'll be ok." Boromir said trying to sound reassuring. Tears formed in her eyes again as Gandalf appeared in her thoughts once more. She looked away, trying to hold herself together, finding it unsuccessful.

They at last made it to Lothlorien and stood before Galadriel and Celeborn.

**~TBC~**

**Ok I went ahead and wrote this one too. So it would be more for ya'll and give me a bit more time. I have nothing to to do for the next four days and will work on more chapters. Please tell me what you thought of these two chapters. I would greatly appreciate it!**

Eruantien (air-oo-ahnt-ee-en) Matthew


	8. Chapter 8

**Here is Chapter 8! I know im becoming very delayed with the chapters and I'm very sorry for that. Please enjoy this one. By the way, Aesuithiel is pronounced ****Eye-swee-thee-ell. Again, enjoy this chapter!**

Ava kept her gaze to the floor even as Galadriel spoke in her mind. _'Gandalf was a great man. He knew what he was doing, but we all will miss him.'_ She said. Tears fell from Ava's eyes, her legs began going weak from her sorrow. "Haldir." Galadriel called for her most trusted guard. The blonde elf bowed coming to her presence. "My lady?" He asked looking to her. "Aesuithiel is injured. Please bring her to the healers." She said gently, looking to Ava, who looked up in shock.

Boromir looked to her curiously. "That's your name?" He whispered. She didn't get to answer when she began trembling. Haldir bowed to the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien and went up to Ava and led her away. She was confused on what injury Galadriel was talking about but it wasn't long until she realized her leg was throbbing. She began walking down the stairs with Haldir when suddenly she collapsed in his arms. "Aesuithiel! We are almost at the healers." He said in alarm running there now.

The nurses opened the door and led him in to one of the beds. "She's weary from blood loss." Haldir said before looking for the wound. On her left thigh, a deep cut on the inside bled profusely. Ava lay crying softly remembering the story Gandalf had told her of why he and her mother had chosen that name for her. To hear it again made her miss her father even more. She screamed in agony when Haldir began sewing her wound. Her fists clamped in the sheets, bitter tears falling from her closed eyes.

Haldir muttered in elvish soothingly but it did nothing to relieve the pain. "Ada!" Ava cried out in anguish, sobbing bitterly. Her voice gave out once again which made her silent screams come out as a breath. Haldir winced trying to hurry but doing it accurately. Ava finally passed out from the pain, sorrow, and blood loss.

Later that evening, Ava woke to the sound of soft singing that spread throughout the woods. Though she was still too weak to move or even open her eyes she felt the presence of someone sitting beside her, holding her hand. She hoped it was the steward of Gondor. Her heart grew heavy hearing the lament for her father. A warm hand wiped away the tear that slipped from her eye.

"Please stay with me, Aes-aeswee-…Ava." She heard Boromir's soft whisper near her ear before his lips pressed against her cheek gently. How she wished she could move right now. She couldn't even try before slipping unconscious again from a potion Haldir had given her.

It was a few days later when she woke up again, finding she was able to move this time. She inhaled and looked around. She was still in a room and found Haldir talking softly to Boromir. It wasn't long before Boromir looked her way and gasped going to her. "Ava." He said in complete relief, caressing her cheek which she leaned into. "You're awake." She smiled slightly nodding slowly.

"Welcome back Aesuithiel. You gave us a scare. He never left your side either." Haldir spoke up. Ava smiled looking to Boromir, kissing his palm grasping it gently. "You can go join the others today if you wish. Your leg is healed enough now." Haldir said before leaving the room.

"I'm glad you're awake. I was afraid I lost you." Boromir said softly. "I heard your scream and it hurt to know I couldn't do anything to help you." He said squeezing her hand gently. Ava smiled sadly looking apologetic, her throat feeling sore. "No need to apologize." Boromir said gently. Ava looked up in his eyes and saw a rim of thin tears in his eyes. She looked worried and sat up slightly resting a hand on his neck.

Boromir scanned her face a few times before leaning closer toward her. Ava swallowed before doing the same. Their lips met in a tender kiss. Ava inhaled softly at the feeling, having never been kissed before. His hand came up to her cheek, massaging her lips very gently. Ava smiled brightly against him returning the kiss, leaning up into him. Boromir smiled and pulled away after a moment. Ava took a breath and scanned his eyes.

'_You like me.'_ Ava mouthed giving him a watery smile. Boromir smiled at her and laughed softly. "Yes. I do." He whispered stroking her cheek softly with his thumb. Ava sighed softly kissing his lips briefly before wrapping her arms around him. They hugged for a long time, not wanting to separate from each others embrace.

A nurse came in with Haldir who was looking grim. "Aesuithiel… Lady Galadriel has given me the news. She is unable to help you gain your voice back." He said softly. Ava pulled away from Boromir looking at him with fresh tears in her eyes. _'This is permanent?' _she exclaimed silently. Tears rolled freely down her face as she flopped back down on her pillow.

"I am so sorry." Haldir replied bowing slightly. "Boromir, will you leave us for a moment?" He asked politely. Boromir was gently squeezing her hand in comfort and refused to leave until Ava looked at him for a moment. He sighed angrily but promised to return as soon as the elf allowed. Ava watched him leave sadly. It was then that Haldir sat down on the edge of the bed. "Ava? I know your life has been turned upside down after your fathers fall. And this news was hard to bear after so much hope. The Lady of Light is not prepared to give up. She promised Lord Elrond to help you speak again." Haldir said softly.

She merely stared at him, tears still flowing from here eyes. "You cannot fade, Ava. You are starting to show signs of doing so." Haldir said scanning her face. _'I'm not going to fade. I'm pale from the cut, from losing my father, and crying so much. Please, Haldir, leave me be.'_ Ava barely managed to say.

Haldir nodded and stood letting Boromir back in. "I advise you bring her back to the fellowship. The nurses will take her to bathe first though." He said before leaving the room. Ava remained on her side, curled up, unsuccessfully trying to clear her mind.

XxXxXxX

Boromir inhaled the scent coming off Ava as he carried her back to the fellowship. The nurses must have lathered her in Lavender lilies and rose pedals. She laid her head on his chest staring into the distance. The steady thrumming of his heart soothed her mind. It was when the hobbits voices came to her ears that caused her to blink from her endless gaze to look at them.

"Ava, are you ok?" Pippin asked among many others. She smiled at him and nodded. She loved his sweet questioning nature. He was so innocent-looking, even in Moria. The other hobbits expressed their worries and relief. She understood why Frodo merely smiled at her. Many of the questions were not ones she could easily answer and looked to Boromir for help, which he did as he made his way to Ava's bed he had made for her.

She was set down and she sat down the ground stretching her leg out with a wince. "Are you ok?" Boromir whispered so only she could hear. _'Yes I'm fine.'_ She was hungry and looked around the campsite. She gasped seeing a table full of food and drink. "Come! Come eat, Ava!" Merry and Pippin said cheerfully, holding their hands out to help her up. Ava chuckled and stood up taking their hands only to make them feel better. Boromir also helped her. She made her way to the table, walking for the first time in a week.

Legolas came into sight with Aragorn, who both smiled at her. "You've returned to us!" Legolas embraced her smiling brightly. Aragorn was next. They all spoke of their time in the great woods of Lothlorien. The hobbits had more to share than the others. Ava was grateful to be back with the group. She had missed everyone.

They all ate the food. She listened to everyone, though her mind was flooded with thoughts of what will happen now that her voice could not be restored. "Oh Ava, I was told to tell you that your horse is here." Aragorn spoke up gaining her attention. She looked to him quickly with a bright smile.

'_Where?'_ Ava exclaimed, standing up quickly in her excitement. Aragorn smiled and told her the directions to the stables. She flashed another bright smile before darting off between the trees to their entrance. Many elves greeted her along the way. She nodded to them but kept running despite her leg throbbing from the sudden demand of the task.

When she reached the stables, she slid to a stop startling a few horses. They neighed in alarm and snorted, while some stamped their hoof. She scanned each horse, especially each black one carefully. An excited nicker sounded at the end of the stable. She quickly went to it smiling brightly. Shadow bobbed his head while she climbed over the rope and threw her arms around his soft neck. She laughed into his neck, kissing it several times before kissing his muzzle.

She touched his forehead, sniffling. _'Hello my friend. I'm so happy to see you.' _ She spoke. He whickered nuzzling her shoulder, blowing a soft breath on her cheek.

"What are you doing with him?" a voice from near-by. Ava gasped looking to the source. Lady Galadriel stood there smiling. Ava paled slightly looking at her, looking to her hand on Shadows forehead. _'I'm talking to him.'_ She mouthed looking at her.

"You speak to him through touch?" She asked in surprise. Ava nodded in confusion watching her. "I think I know a way for you to speak." She stated smiling brightly at her. "Come to my study first thing tomorrow morning. Haldir will get you." With that she left the stable to leave her to her horse.

Ava looked to Shadow feeling very confused. Shadow nickered nuzzling her neck gently. _'I've missed you.'_ He said quietly._ 'And I you, my baby.' _Ava smiled kissing his muzzle and hugging his face gently.

XxXxXxX

Ava was sound asleep, realizing that her pillow was very comfortable. Her mind was empty for once, feeling completely at peace. A gentle shake of her shoulder woke her up. She yawned and looked to see who did it. Haldir was knelt there, smiling at her. "It is time to meet Lady Galadriel." He whispered.

Ava nodded and gestured to getting dressed and to shoo in a polite way. Haldir laughed softly and left waiting for her. Ava settled back on her pillow before pausing. Her pillow was moving in a steady up and down movement. She also realized her arm was wrapped around something. She found Boromir sleeping deeply with an arm on her back with a smile on his lips.

Ava smiled brightly, hugging him for a moment before kissing his lips softly. She noticed he returned it though he was asleep. She smiled dreamily gazing at his face, brushing a lock of auburn hair out of his face.

Ava tore herself away from his warm embrace reluctantly and soon arrived at Lady Galadriel's study by the aid of Haldir. "You may go on in." He said opening the door for her. Ava bowed her head slightly and walked in, scoping the room. Galadriel was at her desk waiting for her. "Good morning Ava. I'm glad you came." She said gesturing for her to sit.

She did so, still curious about their meeting, letting it show on her face. "I know you are curious but I will get to that. Are you thirsty or hungry?" She asked politely. Ava shook her head slightly. "Alright then. You have a gift that you haven't trained properly. I noticed when you went to your stallion yesterday that you were speaking to his mind. I'm curious. Does he speak back to you?" She asked watching her. Ava nodded slowly. _'Only through touch, though my lady.'_ She replied.

Galadriel nodded. "I'm going to train you on how to enter a person's mind and speak to them without having to touch them." Galadriel spoke softly. Ava smiled brightly at her. "We will start right now." She continued.

For a few days, Galadriel taught her how to touch the magic in the back of her mind and entering a persons mind. Haldir willingly let them practice. Galadriel was the only one he could feel entering his mind. Ava was getting frustrated unable to touch her magic enough to do the task. "Shall we take a break?" Galadriel asked gently.

Ava looked up at her and looked to Haldir. She went up to him and touched his temple. _"I don't think I can speak in other minds unless I am touching them."_ She said softly in his mind. Haldir gasped her hand smiling. "You'll get it. We have faith in you, Aesuithiel." He said gently. Ava sighed softly turning her gaze away.

"Ava, enter his mind again and lift your hand away focus on the connection and back away slowly." Galadriel instructed.

Ava practiced this for a couple of weeks until she was finally able to stay in Haldir's mind without touching him. She smiled brightly focusing on the magic for a while until it wasn't so difficult. Galadriel congratulated her and ended the session and sent her back to the fellowship.

Ava smiled and left eagerly running down to the fellowship. She stayed hidden from Boromir trying to extending her mind to his. She beamed when it worked, seeing his thoughts rush through her head. _"Boromir of Gondor?"_ She asked in his mind.

"Hm?" He responded not looking away from his book.

"_I need to speak to you privately." _She said sternly though she was smiling. Boromir looked up from his book in confusion.

"Where are you?" He asked not seeing anyone in front of him.

"_Look behind you."_

He did and gasped seeing her. "That was you?" He asked excitedly. She chuckled nodding to him smiling brightly. "Oh that is truly wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" He said embracing her quickly. Ava laughed silently returning the embrace tightly.

Boromir pulled away only enough to kiss her lips. She hummed returned it fully resting her hands on his neck and cheek. Boromir broke it after a moment, scanning her face. _"I can finally speak to you!"_ She said excitedly.

"Your father would be proud of you." He said softly hugging her close again. She smiled imagining her father smiling at her. _"I know he would."_ She said embracing Boromir again.

**~TBC~**

**I am so sorry for the very long delay of this chapter. I hope you like this chapter. I already have chapter 9 underway. It won't be long until I have that one up. Thank you for patiently waiting everyone!**


	9. Chapter 9

They rowed for hours, flowing graciously along the river through some breath taking scenery of the woods banking alongside them. Boromir sat in the back of the canoe while Ava took up the seat in front of him the two hobbits sitting in the very front. She was staring at the water rippling from the boats' side on her right.

Several days had passed by since they had left Lothlorien. Aragorn had the fellowship pull over on the side of the embankment one night for the others to rest. Boromir stood behind a tall rock formation watching the river for possible danger lurking nearby. A log unnaturally lodged itself on the other side.

"Gollum's tracked us since Moria. I had hoped to lose him on the river, but he's too clever a waterman." Aragorn said quietly, anchoring a boat to the shore.

"And if he alerts the enemies of our where about?" Boromir said looking to the man.

Aragorn looked to him but shakes his head. Ava was still staring at trees as they continued speaking. She sensed that Frodo was becoming fearful of what Boromir words. She blinked and looked to him with a soft expression in her eyes. _"Frodo, it will be alright. Boromir is just afraid."_ She spoke softly in his mind. Frodo glanced up to her and nodded slowly. She looked away when Sam approached.

Ava stood going to where the men were arguing, staying hidden. "Why not lead to ring to a place of security?" Boromir asked Aragorn.

"We cannot do that. It would be too great a risk." He replied.

"You were quick enough to trust the elves! Have you so little faith in your own people?" the steward asked looking hurt by the thought. Aragorn merely sighed and turned around. "You are afraid!" He suddenly said grabbing Aragorn's shoulder and cloak. Aragorn looked to his hand then to Boromir's face with a glare. "You have been afraid of who you are! Of whom you will become! You spent your life running away from it. But you do not trust in your own people. Yes there is weakness. Yes there is frailty but there is courage also."

Aragorn shrugged his cloak free walking away a few steps before returning to Boromir. "I will not bring the ring within a hundred leagues of your city!" He growled walking away. Boromir sighed looking to the river. Ava stepped out going to him.

"Ava. How much did you hear?" He asked glad she was there. _"I heard enough, Boromir." _She said in his mind softly. He nodded and sighed looking to the river again. _"Don't lose hope Boromir. All will be alright. You'll see."_ She said reassuringly. Boromir looked to her seeing her eyes, scanning them. She smiled sweetly at him.

Boromir nodded slightly before smiling and leaning in, kissing her lips gently. Ava smiled and returned it tenderly, resting a hand on the back of his neck. After a moment, they broke the kiss and she hugged him tightly, which he returned. _"We should get some rest."_

He nodded and pulled away looking to her before he led her to there their blankets. He lay down on his side. Ava lay down facing him and snuggling against his chest wrapping her arms around him. Boromir smiled covering them with a blanket before holding her close to him, giving a soft hum. They soon fell asleep holding each other close.

Ava awoke the next morning to Boromir kissing her lips softly. She smiled returning it. _"I could get used to that."_ Ava chuckled before breaking the kiss. Boromir laughed and sat up rubbing his face. Ava stretched, looking around relaxing with a sigh. They all ate breakfast and soon loaded the boats once more and shoved off shore.

Ava smiled brightly once they came upon the Argonath. Boromir smiled in awe looking up at the Kings of Old, Aragorn's kinsmen. "Long I have waited to look upon the kings of old." Aragorn said smiling when he told Sam and Frodo. _"This is amazing."_ Ava said softly looking up at them before looking to Boromir. It wasn't long until they arrived at the shore at the top of the waterfall. They tethered the boats down and most sat down to rest until the cover of darkness.

Aragorn gave instructions to the fellowship to recover their strength. Ava leaned up against a tree after removing her pack and weapons. The last she remembered was leaning on Boromir resting her head on his shoulder with his arm wrapped around her.

"Where's Frodo?" Merry asked looking around. Ava woke up quickly and looked around seeing that Boromir was nowhere in sight. She scolded herself for falling asleep. _"Aragorn, I'm going to find him." _She said in the man's mind, standing up to do so.

Aragorn looked to her quickly. "I'd prefer you stay here, but-" He cut off seeing the glare that was delivered. _"I can handle him."_ She said gently before walking into the woods. She made sure her bow and arrows and swords were with her, knowing they were being followed by orcs.

"Oh perfect! You just let her run around, do you?" Gimli grumbled to Aragorn. Ava chuckled to herself running deeper into the woods. "Frodo!" A faint voice cried. Ava stood to attention listening sharply for Boromir again. "Frodo please!" Ava took off in his direction. She heard loud grunting as if he had fallen. She expanded her mind out as far as she could to find him. She released the magic so no one would be able to detect her if they had the power.

A piercing scream ripped from her throat when a hard object slammed into the front of her legs, catching her completely off guard. She crashed to ground and rolled over looking at the cause. An orc raise his blade above his head and Ava quickly reached for her blades. She rolled again once he brought his sword down. It became lodged in the ground where she had been. She took her sword and cut its head off. Her mind raced as she got to her feet. Her shins throbbed in pain with every step she took but she moved on toward the Steward.

They filthy creatures ran through the trees looking for them. Ava winced suddenly realizing how alone she was once several noticed her. She held both swords ready to attack as they began throwing attacks at her. She did her best to block some and deliver her own deathly blows.

They never seemed to stop as she cut them down while trying to head toward Boromir. Suddenly, three blasts from a horn echoed loud and clear through the woods. Ava gasped looking toward it, slicing an orc that was about to strike her. She locked her jaw in pain when she felt a blade cut her side. She quickly turned to fight the filth, gutting it. She ran madly for the horn as it sounded again. She knew in her heart that something terrible was about to happen. She shot arrows at the foes that stood in her way, out running the orcs that were heading in the same direction.

Finally, she found Boromir fighting an orc, protecting the hobbits, Merry and Pippin who threw rocks at the orcs. She looked around quickly and found the leading orc holding a bow with a notched arrow. "_No!"_ she thought running toward the bridge. The arrow flew through the air, aimed for one person. Her legs felt suddenly heavy as she ran. It was like watching everything in slow motion, afraid that she wouldn't be able to save him. She flew like the wind. Her heart stopped beating for a long moment, her feet sliding to a stop when Boromir exhaled sharply, staggering back. The arrow stuck out from his abdomen and he stood there in shock.

Tears filled her eyes and spilled over her cheeks. Boromir looked stunned for a moment before giving an enraged cry and fighting more orcs that ran down the hill. She saw the leader ready another arrow. She gasped running forward once again with blurry eyes. The arrow sailed through the air again. Ava leaped as the arrow neared the steward.

She gasped for breath, her mind blank. Shocked from the impact, she slowly looked to the arrow that pierced her shoulder, startlingly close to her heart. Boromir was killing the orcs that approached them with a cry of rage. Ava's knees buckled, she lay on her side gasping.

Boromir looked to her, seeing her fall out of the corner of his eye. "Ava!" He cried, seeing the arrow. He quickly knelt beside her, the third arrow whizzing past his head as he did so. He had tears in his eyes looking to her wound then her face, helplessly. "What should I do? I remove it and you bleed to death." Boromir whispers in a watery tone.

Ava shook her head and swallowed thickly, grasping the arrow's shaft in both hands. Her breathing quickened and with a flinch she broke the shaft in two. Boromir winced and quickly fought more orcs running after the hobbits. Tears blurred her vision at the agony it caused but she pushed it aside and tried to stand to help, fighting from where she was.

Boromir and Ava fought more orcs that came through. She stood to get a better angle of killing them. Letting out a battle cry, he decapitated one and stabbed another. Ava slit a throat and gutted another two. The hobbits quickly jumped on one that has been knocked down by Boromir. Pippin rammed his sword in its throat as Merry stabbed it in the stomach.

She heard an annoyed snarl from the shooter and quickly looked to him seeing him notch a fourth arrow. 'No." she mouthed looking to Boromir. She quickly pulled Boromir out of the arrows path hearing it lodge itself into the tree behind them. The orcs snatched the hobbits running away.

Ava collapsed with a soft sigh, nearly unconscious. Boromir worriedly fell to his knees beside her. "Ava, please stay with me." He whispered brokenly holding her in his arms. Her head rested on his chest. Her breathing was labored but very shallow. The shooter walked up to them notching another arrow. Boromir looked up to him with tear filled eyes that glared darkly at him. The orc growled pulling the weapon tight.

Ava looked up to the orc, feeling the steward pull her closer to him. The orc aimed for a moment and was about to release it when something was thrown into the orc. Ava jumped seeing Aragorn roll on the ground. She watched him quickly stand to fight the orc. Her vision blacked out for a moment. Boromir leaned against the tree behind him, very gently laying Ava on the ground beside him. He wiped tears away and sniffled, caressing her cheek.

"Ava, wake up. I will help you. You're going to be just fine." He whispered kissing her cheek. Ava groaned opening her eyes looking to him. _"Boromir."_ She muttered weakly. _"I'll be ok. I'm not going to die." _She said trying to reassure him.

"I know better than that, Ava." He whispered. Ava looked to him with tears in her eyes from the pain. She scanned his face for several moments smiling. Her tears ran down her cheeks as he kissed her lips. "It's going to be ok. I promise you." Ava rested a hand on his neck.

Aragorn came over out of breath, falling to his knees. "Oh no." Aragorn whispered looking at their wounds.

"Please help her first." Boromir pleaded to the man. Aragorn nodded looking to her. "We have to get the river bank. That's where my medical bag is." He said softly. Ava nodded and held onto him when he picked her up. Legolas came up to them helping Boromir up to his feet. They all made their way to the river. Ava was on the verge of passing out when Aragorn set her down on the soft grass near the river.

She swallowed thickly staying awake for Boromir's sake. _"It didn't hit anything vital I don't think."_ Ava said to Aragorn. Aragorn nods. "You haven't made it easy to work with." He said laughing softly. Ava smiled sheepishly. Legolas worked on the arrow buried in Boromir's abdomen.

After a tedious hour, Aragorn finally got the arrow head removed from Ava's chest and bandaged it. _"Thank you Aragorn."_ She said smiling at him feeling weak. Aragorn caressed her cheek. "Don't thank me. You and Boromir stay and rest. You guys have done enough. Return to Lothlorien and regain your strength." He said gently, smiling at her.

Ava nods and looks to Boromir, who was sitting beside her smiling. "Legolas. Gimli. We head for Merry and Pippin." Aragorn said standing up and packing. Boromir wrapped and arm around her, smiling. They watched the three run away after bidding farewell to them.

**~TBC~**

**I am so sorry for the very long delay everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I cant promise anything for when the next one will be up. Thanks for reading and let me know what you think please.**


	10. Chapter 10

*****I am so sorry for the delay again. Please have patience with me. I finally got my car working and i haven't had time. I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please tell me what you think!*****

**Chapter 10**

Ava's head rested on Boromir's shoulder as she slept. Boromir was awake, deep in thought about what to do next, when the faint sound of slow hoof beats came to his attention. He grabbed his sword prepared for anything.

After a short time, a tall black horse came into view with his head held high as though looking for someone. Boromir stared at the animal for a moment when the horse spotted them. It snorted and walked over to them nudging Ava's shoulder and hands w a knicker.

Boromir smiled when Ava woke up. _"It's Shadow!"_ She spoke through thought, tears welling in her eyes. He smiled brightly. "I sure am glad to see him." He said quietly stroking Shadow's cheek. Ava hugged her horse's face, kissing his muzzle.

Boromir helped Ava to her feet and gathered their things and looked to Ava to see her already mounted on Shadow hugging his neck smiling brightly. He smiled and mounted behind her. She sat up and leaned against him with a soft hum. Shadow listened to her instructions and started off at an easy trot toward Lothlorien.

After several days of continuous riding they finally reached Lothlorien again. They were met with Haldir. "Back so soon?" He said gently smiling at them. "I had wondered why this horse escaped so quickly." He added. Ava smiled brightly at him, still leaning against the steward. Haldir scanned them seeing the wounds and leads them to the healers.

A stable hand held the horse as Haldir helped Ava down from Shadow. She makes a small noise of discomfort holding onto him. Boromir got down and followed them up the many flights of stairs to the healers. Ava was set on a bed and the nurses got to work with both of them.

Lady Galadriel stopped by to visit Ava while she slept to recover. Ava woke up when her bed indented. She looked at the Lady of Light and smiled. "Are you alright?" She asked smiling gently. Ava gave a small nod, touching where the arrow had struck. She looked surprised that there wasn't even a scar.

"Our healers are some of the best. That was very brave of you." Galadriel stated. Ava looked around and didn't see the steward. She sat up quickly with a gasp. "He's alright. Boromir is on the ground arranging for his journey." She answered before Ava had time to ask.

Ava stared at the Lady for a moment in confusion. _"His journey? He is leaving?"_

"Yes. He needs to go to Gondor. His father believes he's dead. He will be leaving shortly." Galadriel said watching her face. Ava was staring at the sheet over her lap. Her heart started racing needing to get to him before he left.

Ava threw the covers off and ran down the hall looking down the long drop to the ground, searching for Boromir. "Ava! Come back!" A nurse called after her down the hall. Ava was in a gown that came to her thighs. It also had a low v-neck. Not appropriate for all of Lothlorien to see her like that.

She ignored the nurse and darted down the stairs. She spotted Boromir saddling a horse. She felt tears sting her eyes as she ran faster down the stairs. Once she finally reached the ground, she stopped about ten feet from him. "Boromir!" She cried in a desperate whisper.

Boromir jumped and quickly turned to her. "Ava." Boromir concerned scanning her form then her face seeing the tears. "What's wrong, Ava?" he said going up to her.

"_You're leaving for Gondor." _She thought in his mind, the tears close to falling.

Boromir winced walking up to her. "Ava I was going to ask you when you woke. I wasn't about to leave without you, Ava." He said softly, grasping her hands. The tears slid down her cheeks.

"_I thought… Lady Galadriel said you were going by yourself. I don't-"_ Ava broke off, looking up to him. Boromir scans her eyes kissing her hands.

"I was only preparing him. I wouldn't leave or hurt you like that." He said softly. "Will you come to Gondor with me?" he asked gently wiping the tears away on her cheek. Ava hugged him resting her head on his chest. Boromir smiled holding her close. She calmed down after a few minutes, refusing to let him go.

Boromir smiled but waited for an answer anxiously. Ava finally looked up to him and nodded slightly before kissing his lips tenderly. Boromir hummed returning it. They broke it looking at each other. "Then we can leave as soon as you are ready."

Ava smiled up at him but blushes suddenly realizing the gown she's in. He laughs softly loving her expression. "You look great." Ava smirked at him, entering his mind. _"I'll go get ready. I'll be down soon."_

Boromir nodded and lead her back up the stairs. "I'm sorry that was miss-" Ava rested her fingers over her lips. _"Don't apologize."_ Boromir smiled at her. Ava went back into her room and got dressed while Boromir waited outside.

Once she was ready they thanked Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn for helping them again. They both mounted horses and set off on there journey. They traveled through Lothlorien making back to the waterfall after a few days. They spoke a lot during those days. Ava was very nervous about going to Gondor. With all the stories her father told her she never once heard one where she's been to the White City.

Boromir continually tried to comfort her by telling her good stories from his childhood. Ava took comfort in it, loving what he had to tell her. It wasn't long before sounds of battle reached her ears. She slowed Shadow to a slow walk, looking to the hills. Boromir turned his horse around noticing she slowed down.

"Ava? Are you alright?" Boromir asked softly, stopping his horse beside her.

"_I hear a battle over there. I have to check it out."_ Ava said, pointing to the hills. Boromir looked to where she pointed. His expression became worried, watching Ava for a moment.

"We are so close to Helm's Deep. It sounds like orcs." He said. Ava stared at Boromir tightening her grip on reins. He noticed the grip and sighed softly. "Alright. We'll check it out." He gave in. Shadow surged toward the battle sound w Boromir close behind.

Ava and Boromir made it to the top of the hill and gasped staring at the battle. _"Aragorn! Legolas! We have to help them!"_ Ava shouted worried. Boromir didn't have time to stop her as Shadow bolted down the hill to aid the remaining fellowship. He raced after her and they were soon killing wargs and orcs in a fierce battle. Boromir found Gimli trapped beneath two wargs.

Ava saw him dismount to help the dwarf. A warg made her horse rear in fright thrashing his hooves at the filthy creature. Ava felled him quickly by slitting its throat. She was breathing heavily looking around realizing she lost sight of Aragorn.

He rolled into view looking exhausted. He turned around seeing her for a brief moment. Confusion crossed his features before an orc announced his fast approach. He whirled around and jumped on the back of the snarling warg. Ava was hot on its heels, watching them fight for control.

Aragorn was knocked off though his hand was wrapped around a strap. He was being drug now, but he still was able to pull the orc off before realizing he's stuck. _"Aragorn! Cut yourself loose!"_ Ava cried worried. Aragorn glanced at the fast approaching cliff.

"Ava, leave! Please!" Aragorn worriedly shouted, waving her off. Ava jumped onto the warg with her knife in hand. "Ava please. Go." Aragorn called, wincing when she pulled out her knife. She ignored him and grabbed his hand cutting him free, right when the creature fell over the cliff. They hit the cliff's rocky edge, sliding down over the edge. Ava winced and caught cleft in the cliff, holding onto the future king.

Aragorn held onto her, looking down at the very long drop to the water. "Ava, you have to let me go. You cannot hold our weight for long. It's too much." He asked quietly, looking up to her. Ava stared at him, her breathing shaky.

"_I-I cannot just let you go. I will not kill my friend."_ Ava whispers gently in his mind, her form shaking from the stress of the weight.

Aragorn shook his head. "You're not. Please-"

"Ava!" Boromir called out. She looked up to the edge, breathing heavily. Their hands started slipping. Ava panicked tightening her hold on his hand, looking to the man. Tears welled up in her eyes, shaking her head frantically. _"Hold on, Aragorn." _She asked quietly.

"I can't. It's ok." Aragorn shakily whispered, before his hand slipped from hers. She screamed in despair, stretching to catch him but to no avail. Tears streamed down her face as she watched her friend disappear into the raging watery abyss.

She grabbed the cliff with both hands, crying softly. Legolas' voice called out for Aragorn. Ava's strength began failing, praying someone would come. Legolas soon appeared and gasped. "Ava!" he exclaimed quickly lying down to help her, reaching a hand out.

Ava looked to his hand and quickly took it. Legolas pulled her up onto solid ground. They were kneeling when suddenly Ava wrapped her arms around the elf's neck sobbing. Legolas hugged her back looking up to Boromir who came running up, looking very worried.

"_I tried! I tried to-"_ Ava sobbed in both Legolas and Boromir's mind. Legolas shushed her soothingly, rubbing her back. Ava couldn't stop the sobs, even when Boromir rested a hand on her shoulders.

"You tried to do what?" Boromir asked her gently.

"_Ar-Aragorn… I lost him! I lost him."_ She cried quietly, pulling away slightly from Legolas looking at the steward. Legolas tensed looking back to the cliff, his expression sorrowful. Ava wiped her face, exhaling softly. _"I'm so sorry."_ She said to both males.

Boromir hugged Ava close watched Legolas for a minute. "Get the wounded on horses. Leave the dead." King Théoden ordered to his men, approaching the small group. All three looked up at him with a glare. "Come."

The three of them stood up and Legolas returned to the cliff looking over it one last time. Shadow trotted up to Ava nudging her shoulder with soft worried knickers. She hugged the horses face before they helped the wounded and head for Helm's Deep.

**~TBC~**

**I will try to be faster with updates in the future. Please tell me what you think. Thank you so much everyone!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

`Chapter 11

Ava was still heavy hearted when they finally arrived at Helm's Deep. Boromir stayed by her side trying to comfort her as much as he could. She admired him for it but she couldn't help the feeling that she lost the ranger. The image of him slipping from her hand kept running through her mind.

They got the wounded off the horses and to the healers. Éowyn ran up, her expression swiftly fading from a bright smile to confused sadness. Ava walked past her without noticing she was asking for the Ranger of the North. Boromir, holding Ava close to him, lead her to a room so she could collect herself.

Ava sat down on the bed wrapping her arms around herself in a tight hug. Her green eyes were fixed staring at the blurry floor. Her long black hair fell around her trembling shoulders creating a dark curtain to hide her face.

Boromir scanned her for a long moment before going up to her, kneeling down so he could see her face. His hand brushed aside part of the black curtain concealing her face, making it rest behind a slightly pointed ear. Ava closed her eyes when his hand caressed her cheek. She leaned into it as fresh tears emerged, resting her hand over his.

"Ava, you can not blame yourself. Aragorn was a great man and I know he didn't blame you." He paused for a moment, watching her and brushing away the hot tears that slid down her cheeks. "You did everything you could. We all know that." He added kissing her cheek softly.

Ava sniffled and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his neck. Boromir returned the hug with a soft hum. _"Boromir… I love you."_ She whispered in his mind. The Steward paused wondering if he heard her correctly. Ava smiled through her tears and added, _"You did."_

He looked at her with a bright smile scanning her face. "I love you too, Ava." He stated, kissing her lips lovingly. Ava returned it fully, keeping him close. After a minute they broke the kiss, gazing at each other.

"_Thank you for comforting me."_ She said softly, glad he was there with her. Boromir shook his head.

"Please don't thank me. I'll always be there for you." He said softly.

A few days later, Ava and Boromir were walking about the fortress when several people ran by including Gimli, who was clumping along. Ava quickly followed them, curious as to what might have Gimli excited other than food. Both, Boromir and Ava, were lead to the main gate where a wounded and very weary man rode through the gate on a horse. Ava froze in her steps staring at the man carefully.

He dismounted, greeted Gimli and started heading their way. Ava refused to budge as he neared, forcing him to stop in front of her. Aragorn looked up to her and smiled brightly at her. "Ava." He whispered.

Ava exhaled sharply hugging him tightly. Aragorn smiled, returning it just as tightly. _"I didn't kill you!"_ She said happily. Aragorn chuckled softly. "No, but it wasn't your fault. You did what you could and I admire that about you, Ava. Thank you." Aragorn said softly, pulling away slightly to look at her. Ava smiled up at him, kissed his cheek and pulled away.

Boromir rested his hand on his shoulder, smiling brightly. "I'm happy to see you back." He said. Aragorn did the same, still smiling.

"I'm happy too. Pardon my rush, but I must see the King." Aragorn said politely. Boromir nodded and let him through.

Ava stared after Aragorn in amazement. Boromir smiled brightly seeing her happy again. She looked up to him, her eyes bright. "I'm so glad to see you happy." Boromir said softly. Ava quickly hugged him, smiling brightly.

The entire fortress was humming like a bee hive with everyone preparing for battle. Ava snuck around preparing as well, knowing full well that Boromir, Legolas and Aragorn wouldn't allow it.

"And what do you think you're up to Lassie?" A gruff voice sounded behind her. Ava gasped sharply whirling around quickly looking around. She didn't see anyone standing near her. The gruff voice cleared his throat causing her gaze to fall to see Gimli with crossed arms and a stern look.

She smiled sheepishly at him hiding the armor behind her back. "He will not be too happy with you." He said shaking his head.

"_Gimli please don't tell him! Please don't tell!"_ She said quickly looking worried. Gimli looked up to her scanning her face.

"Why don't you wait in the caves like all the other women and children. You should not be fighting, young lady." He said gently. Ava hid the sadness from her eyes, thinking her sounded like her father.

"_I want to fight. I refuse to stay cooped up with all of them. I want to stay by Boromir's side so I know he won't be hurt." _Ava said scanning his stern face for a long moment. _"Please don't tell anyone, Gimli."_ She pleaded.

Gimli sighed heavily. "And you get hurt Lassie, I won't forgive myself." Gimli stated shaking his head. "Fine, but you must promise to be safe!" Gimli pointed a stubby finger at her narrowing his eyes.

Ava smiled brightly and hugged Gimli quickly. The dwarf gasped softly in surprise, patting her back. He smiled up at her when she pulled away. She mouthed thank you silently and took off to finish getting ready. Gimli watched her leave, his expression worried. "I hope I haven't stepped in it this time."

"Aragorn you must rest!" Legolas urged the weary man, who kept walking with an annoyed expression. Ava paused looking to them in the crowded pathway. The males were walking against traffic. Aragorn looked determined to make sure everything was ready for tonight. She walked up behind them. "You'll get yourself killed out there, Aragorn!" Legolas growled pulling the man's shoulder.

Aragorn sighed and turned to Legolas with a glare. "I'll be alright, Legolas. Drop it!" Aragorn hissed continuing on his way. The elf glared darkly, following him quickly. Ava touched Legolas' shoulder gently, worried about them.

The elf turned to her and smiled slightly through his glare. _"He's too worried about this battle to rest. No one here, besides a select few, knows how to fight. It's a good possibility we won't be here tomorrow morning." _Ava thought to him.

Legolas paused, looking to Aragorn speaking with Éowyn, then back to Gandalf's daughter. "Good point, but I'm about to knock him out so he can rest. He desperately needs it." The elf said in his musical voice. Ava chuckled softly, rolling her eyes.

She parted from them and ran to her room with her bag of supplies. Locking the door, she went through the armor she grabbed. Ava quickly hid the armor and changed in to a loose long sleeve shirt and a comfortable pair of pants. Pulling her long black hair to the back, she fastened a tight herring-bone braid down the back of her head and through the rest of her hair. It was shoved in the back of her shirt and she was out the door, sliding on a helmet to hide her face.

She had studied a lot of the men in the fort so she could blend in more, heading to the armory for weapons. Several looked at her since she was just entering the room. Ava immediately recognized Aragorn standing in the room observing everyone around him, looking deeply worried and in thought.

Ava stood near a table looking at the swords picking one up that looked strong. Aragorn brushed past her with a sigh. "Farmers, ferriers, stable boys. These are no soldiers." He said softly with a shake of his head.

Ava glanced around the room listening to him. Gimli was reclining on a column watching everyone. "Most have seen too many winters."

"Or too few." Came the cold reply from Legolas. Ava looked at him, surprised at his tone. "Look at them. They're frightened." She looked around sadly knowing he was right. "You can see it in their eyes." Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to elf. He merely turned away. Ava looked to the weapons as he spoke in elvish, knowing no one but Aragorn and herself could understand him.

"Then I shall die as one of them!" Aragorn yelled before storming off. She sighed softly grabbing a sword that she liked and left the room, hoping Boromir doesn't find her. He came around the corner, his expression troubled. Ava froze in the hall seeing him. She was tempted to go to him to find out what was wrong. She had a sudden thought entering his mind.

"_Where are you Ava?"_ Boromir panicked through his mind. The man walked by her headed for where she had come from.

"_I'm in the caves, love."_ Ava said gently. Complete relief spread through him, hearing her. She smiled feeling it and left his mind before he could say anything. She continued down the hall quickly to finish getting ready.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Thunder crashed over their heads and the rain poured on the soldiers waiting on the wall. The orcs marched slowly towards them their feet moving rhythmically. When they finally stopped, vicious snarls and yells came from the black creatures. Ava stood frozen, not by the endless mass of orcs, but because of the fact that she was standing shoulder to shoulder with Boromir. She was glad her helmet covered her face glancing at the one she loved.

Boromir laughed softly listening to the dwarf and elf jest each other. "Would you like me to describe it to you or would you like me to find you a box?" Legolas said smiling down at him holding back laughter. The dwarf laughed, still trying to jump up to see beyond the wall.

Aragorn walked behind them giving orders in elvish to show no mercy. Everyone pulled out their bows and arrows, aiming them at the black army. Several long moments passed, and an arrow flew through the air, killing an orc in the front line. The leader screeched his anger and the orcs charged the wall.

Ava cleared her mind, forcing herself to focus on her target. Suddenly, several orders rang through the air to release all arrows, most killing their mark. Ava shot nearly all her arrows at the orcs until the ladders were launched onto the wall. She pulled out her sword as did everyone around her when the creatures began climbing over the wall. Ava slit one's throat, determined to protect everyone she could (especially Boromir).

She then focused her attention on the ladder killing all the appeared over the wall on her side. Black blood covered her arms and sword even through the rain. She lodged her sword into an orcs side. He growled pushing her away and jumped over the side. She gasped holding tight to the hilt of her sword.

It punched her in the stomach, merely keeping her preoccupied as his fellow creatures quickly climbed the wall. She sharply sucked in a breath, and yanked on her sword, starting to feel desperate to get it loose. The orc held onto the blade tightly, snarling at the jerking movements she's causing. She grabbed her hip knife and with a short cry, stabbed the orc in the temple, killing it.

Ava yanked her sword free and whirled around hearing another behind her. She gutted it quickly and beheaded another that took its place. Her muscles began screaming at the strain they are taking. She brought her sword up to block a blow, locking blades with a tall creature. It cried out in rage and punched her so hard in the jaw that her helmet flew off her head.

She cried out in agony silently holding her jaw and catching her balance. Ava blinked back the tears of pain, stabbing the orcs abdomen. It snarled viciously at her grasping her throat tightly. Growing desperate for air, unable to gasp for air, she thrust her sword to the hilt in his stomach.

It coughed black blood on her face, holding her very close tightening his grip on her throat. She winced yanking her weapon free from it, kicking his away. His hand slipped from her throat when it finally died and she coughed violently for air.

Boromir was fighting close by holding up his own, apparently keeping count with Gimli and Legolas in their game. Ava studied him for a moment as she gained her footing. Boromir caught a moment's break and looked around. He locked eyes with Ava and his eyes went wide then burned with anger. She gasped suddenly remember her helmet was gone and turned away quickly running into three orcs.

Several others ran past fighting Boromir, Legolas, and Gimli. She Stared up at them and acted quickly, slitting the throat of the first one. The second one screamed in agony as her sword split his stomach. His guts began spelling on the floor before falling with a thud, dead. Ava sighed preparing to strike the third, turning to it to see his sword raised above his head.

With a voiceless cry, she rolled away from his sword which landed with a loud clank on the stone beside her. He quickly raised his sword again and she winced seeing it and couldn't get to her feet. She rolled again as its sword descended once again. She misjudged the distance of floor she had though, and rolled off the wall. She quickly grabbed the edge hanging from the top of the wall, her heart pounding in her chest.

How she wished her voice was whole. The orc laughed with a chilling grunting voice. A shiver crawled down her spine hearing it. Ava looked up to him, her breath quickening. It raised his sword to cut her down. Unspeakable rage filled her being glaring darkly up at him, with nearly black eyes.

The orc froze glaring at her. His body convulsed as he tried to inhale finding he couldn't. He fell to his knees choking dropping his sword. Ava pressed against the wall, glaring darkly at him still, though very confused at what was happening to him. He dropped dead flipping over the wall's edge.

Ava sighed in relief, before looking to its lifeless body. Realization settled in on the fact that she was the one that had choked him. "Ava!" Boromir cried from above her. She quickly looked up not seeing anyone there. She mustered up what strength she had, pulling herself up on the wall, her arms now her support.

Legolas saw her and quickly ran over to her grasping her arms. She smiled up at him grateful for his help as he pulled her up. _"Thank you again, Prince."_ Ava said caressing his cheek briefly before picking up her sword and standing with him to fight more.

"Ava why are you out here?" Legolas said sternly grasping her arm. She winced looking to him. _"Please not now! Boromir's already furious with me…DUCK!"_ Ava shout alarmed. Legolas did so quickly and Ava swung her sword beheading the orc where it stood. The Prince of Mirkwood grabbed her arm leading her away from more orcs coming.

She realized it was the middle of the wall seeing as how the main doors were blocked. "Togo han dad, Legolas! Dago hon! Dago hon!" Aragorn shouted at Legolas, who quickly whirled toward the man, seeing him pointing at an orc running through its army. Legolas quickly notched an arrow and fired it in it's shoulder, not slowing it down. Ava winced and ran past the elf, seeing Boromir and Aragorn could be caught in the blast.

A second arrow flew and nailed it in the other shoulder. The orc lunged into the channel under the wall. Ava threw herself at Boromir, shoving him with her body and a strong force field out of harms way just as the way exploded. She went flying through the air, managing to reduce the impact as she landed on the orcs side. Her thoughts faded to the black abyss of her mind, unconscious.

A few orcs ran over to her, having noticed her strange landing. They snarled at each other and all four picked her up carrying her away from the battle. No one else saw them leave with her heading back the way the came.

Boromir sat up quickly wondering what had knocked him down. He quickly stood to fit more orcs on top the wall while the army flooded the new hole. All the while, he was searching for Ava. Aragorn led the elves into the army, killing all in their path. Boromir made his way down the stairs to aid them when a cry was heard, "To the keep! Aragorn! Get you men out of there!"

Aragorn called out to all the elves, making sure they heard to go to the keep. Haldir ordered his elves on top of the wall also. They all ran for the keep, killing all foes that wished to enter the doors. Boromir met up with Aragorn and Legolas, who were gathering tall and sturdy items to hold the gate intact. His worry doubled not seeing Ava within the Keep, hoping she went into the caves. _"Where she should have been in the first place." _He thought furiously.

Aragorn dropped his end of a bench to scorn a despairing king, catching Legolas off guard with the sudden drop. Boromir bit his lip to hold back a laugh and helped the angered elf carrying it to the door. Legolas nodded in thanks to him before they both ran to a table. Legolas, in a swift move flipped it, the contents flying to the floor. Boromir helped him carry that as Aragorn and Gimli snuck off to defend the front the gate.

Legolas growled at Aragorn's persistence to kill himself with extreme exhaustion and ordered Boromir to follow him as he darted up the starts to the top of the gate looking at the ramp covered in orcs. The man and dwarf worked together keeping the orcs at bay until the doors were repaired.

"Aragorn!" Legolas cried out throwing a long but very strong rope to the man. Boromir got behind Legolas waiting for his order to haul on the rope. Instead, the elf started pulling the men up. Boromir picked up the slack and helped him holding the full weight when the elf let go to pull Gimli and Aragorn over to safety.

After a short while, they were all mounted on horses after Aragorn encouraged the King to ride out and meet them. They charged and burst through the gates and plowed through the orcs on the ramp. They killed orcs from their horses backs both man and beast quickly becoming soaked in black blood. Aragorn looked up at the hill seeing Gandalf on top the hill, his horse rearing.

He was not alone for the entire Rohirrim began gathering behind him. "Éomer!" King Théoden said softly smiling brightly. "TO THE KING!" Éomer bellowed with strong lunges, thrusting his sword in the air. The entire army led by Gandalf, then, charged down the steep hill with their horses. The orcs had their spears ready to kill their beasts when the sun rose blinding all of them. The Rohirrim made it through with no harm, trampling over every orc in their path.

It wasn't long until the orcs fled from them like whipped dogs. The fortress cheered in triumph, raising their swords and spears. Boromir sighed heavily and looked around; racing back to the caves with the need to find the one he loved and so desperately doesn't want to lose.

They women and children looked up at the several people opening the cave barriers, all hoping against hope that their loved one made it. Boromir entered the caves looking around for Ava. The women began filing out of the caves. "Ava?" Boromir cried out, hearing his own voice echo.

He went through out the entire caves, his heart sinking after every passing moment. With a thread of hope that she is with the remaining living soldiers, he returned to the army outside. Haldir walked by but paused sensing the man's emotions. "Are you alright?" Haldir asked concerned for him.

The Steward shook his head. "No, I cant… find Ava. I saw her on the wall, and she's not in the caves. I'm so afraid I'll find her among-"

"Don't say such a thing." Haldir gently cut him off, knowing full well what he was about to say. Boromir sighed and nodded slightly looking to Lothlorien's royal guard. They searched together for her and after several hours of searching, no clues were found to where she was.

**~TBC**

**I am sorry about the long wait once again. I have been working, literally non-stop and have had barely anytime on this. I hope you enjoyed this and those of you wanting the relationship to go further: Have patience. They are getting there, I promise :D**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The air was cold and damp as was the ground on which she was laying on. Ava shook her head slightly to wake herself more, her whole body feeling as though she had been run over by a stampede of wild horses. Her nostrils burned with the smell of rotting flesh, startling her. She moved to sit up but found she was tightly bound: her arms tied behind her back and her legs wrapped painfully tight together.

Everything was black causing her heart to race while she was praying she wasn't blind also. Looking for any possible hint of light, she searched her mind for her magic source. She gasped softly when nothing happened. She concentrated on her magic source again. Burning tears ran down her cheeks, realizing something happened to her, much worse than she could imagine.

Her whole world felt upside down and the last thing she remembered was when Boromir had given her the death glare after he had seen her in battle. Her heart sank seeing the glare over and over in her mind. _'I'm so sorry, my love.'_ Ava thought to herself, crying softly. The tears continued to fall for a while until her head pounded from it.

Loneliness, anguish, and pain, both physical and emotional consumed her as she lay helpless on the floor. Hours had passed, thinking she was going to die here in the black, cold hole she was in.

Her door suddenly slammed into the wall and there stood a white cloaked man with a long white beard, glaring at her. "Ava. I thought you died with your mother." the deep voice commanded. Ava's form shook in hidden sobs at the mention of her mom. "Speak!" Saruman growled, glaring at her.

'_I can't!' _she screamed in her mind, fighting the bonds. She winced when the bonds cut into her skin as they tightened. "I suppressed your magic from you. You won't be able to access it, unless I lift the spell." Saruman added walking up to her. She gasped softly, looking up to him sharply. Her eyes glittered dangerously with rage.

"I have a meeting to get to. Where is their next stop?" Saruman asked referring to the Rohan army. She looked away, breathing heavily trying to calm herself. "Very well." He said softly going behind her and kicking her hard in the back. She arched her back at the intense pain, no sound leaving her lips while tears streaming down her face.

Orcs came in and lifted her to her feet cutting the bonds from her legs. Orcs held her arms tightly. "You have to tell me something useful." The wizard said casually. 'I don't know!' Ava mouthed with a venomous look in her eyes. Saruman nodded and backhanded her with such a force she stumbled with a small cry.

He grasped her throat tightly with a force field, crushing her throat. Ava tried to inhale for the needed air but found it impossible. He throat throbbed and under the pressure he gave. Fresh tears slid down her face when he began burning her neck as well. What little voice she had, she was sure to lose from the torture. "You listen to me!" he hissed snatching her jaw tightly forcing her to look at him as he continued choking her. "You _will_ give me information!" Saruman's voice darkened as he spoke.

Black spots blurred Ava's vision, wishing her heart to stop for only a minute. The wizard took a hidden knife stabbed her side, glaring into her eyes. Ava inhaled sharply gasping for breath, shocked. He smirked ripping out his knife before releasing the magic from her and leaving the room. She inhaled sharply before coughing brutally as she held her bleeding wound tightly. Her limbs went limp from the orcs hold. Her throat burned as she inhaled deeply the horrid air that surrounded her. "Bring her to the top!" the wizard shouted to the orcs holding her. Ava passed out in as they drug her body to the top of the tower.

Saruman's deep voice sounded muffed to Ava as she started coming back to the present. She tasted nothing but her blood on her tongue. The wind howled slightly and whipped her hair and clothes around. She blinked weak eyes a few times to clear her vision, wondering what Saruman planned to do with her.

Someone else's muffled voice broke through her hazy mind. Her senses began to awaken then. "…when you answer for the burning of the Westfold and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace when the lives of the soldiers whose bodies were hewn even as they lay at the gates of the Hornburg are avenged! When you hang from a beam for the sport of your own crows… We shall have peace." Came a mans' voice in a dark tone.

Ava looked to the wizard, feeling confused. Saruman stood near the edge of his tower leaning on his staff. She looked to her side he stabbed seeing that her shirt was soaked in blood. "What is it that you want, Gandalf Greyham?" his voice growled. Ava gasped sharply looking back to him, praying she heard what she thought she heard.

"Your treachery has already cost the lives of many, Saruman! Thousands more are at stake! You can help them." Her father's voice called out. She sat up quickly crying out to him with no sound, struggling with the bonds on her arms. Her father was alive? She wanted to run into his arms. Tears began slipping down her cheeks at the pain in her heart and throbbing side.

Saruman held a palantir out in front of him, speaking of the future that everyone refused to believe. He spoke of Aragorn in a way that made him sound horrible for being hidden away and how he would never be crowned king. Ava's eyes filled with tears, shaking her head quickly, hating the wizard. "Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those he loves. What did you tell the Halfling before he was sent to his doom?" The wizard asked darkly. He received no reply.

Saruman quickly went to Ava grasping her throat tightly, pulling her up to her feet. She struggled to catch up with him, incredibly weak from blood loss. "Come down and your life will be spared!" She heard her father call. She was kept out of view from everyone below.

"I have no use for your mercy!" Saruman cried throwing a fire to engulf Gandalf and his horse. Ava winced seeing the fire from his staff, hearing the horses below bellow a neigh in fright. Gandalf used magic to shatter Saruman's staff.

"Saruman! You are deep in the enemy's council. Tell us what you know." Gandalf said again calmly. Ava grasped when Saruman's hand tightened around her neck, making it hard to breathe again.

"Withdraw your guards or your daughter will die. I will not be held prisoner here." Saruman said darkly not moving her. Ava frantically began trying to use her magic again to try to contact them. Her arms still being bound made it difficult to wriggle away from the wizard.

"You do not have Ava. She is in Helm's Deep restoring the fortress." Gandalf said, knowing it was a lie. Boromir winced looking up to evil wizard, praying his love was not up there.

"Is that so? Then who is this?" Saruman laughed shoving Ava to the edge, his hand still choking her. She backed away fearfully from the height as far as his grip would let her, looking down at her father and guards. Her eyes frantically searched for Boromir.

Gandalf stiffened, seeing his daughter. "No… Ava." He whispered softly, his eyes watering slightly. "You don't have to threaten her! She's done nothing to you." He called up to him.

"I don't know how long I can hold onto her, Gandalf. Withdraw your guard! Now!" He shouted, making Ava dangle over the edge of the tower. She tried to scream but nothing happened. Boromir sat up straighter on his horse, his heart freezing.

Grima came up behind Saruman looking down at the group. King Théoden saw him and spoke loudly. "Grima. You were a man of Rohan. Come down and be free of him."

"Free! He will never be free!" Saruman shouted ranting on about how a man of Rohan was nothing from a run down town. Grima became angry as Ava watched his face. He pulled out a knife and stabbed Saruman in the back three times. The last thing she remembered was Grima crying out in pain from an arrow before she and the wizard fell through the air.

"AVA!" Boromir screamed in horror. "Gandalf do something!" Boromir cried out quickly. Gandalf raised his staff quickly, Ava began slowing considerably but the impact with the water was still hard with a large splash. Saruman landed on a spike on the wheel that supplied their water.

Boromir jumped off his horse in haste and ran to her, picking her up in his arms. He was brushing the soaked hair from her face when Aragorn jumped down to help him, cutting her bonds before checking her pulse. Ava's arms fell limp with the rest of her body. "Ava, please stay with me." Boromir whispered quietly, stroking her cheek gently. Gandalf led his horse over them.

"She has a pulse but it's very weak." Aragorn stated quietly. "Slowing her certainly saved her. I will check her over again as soon as we stop for the night." he said looking up to the wizard. Gandalf and Boromir breathed a sigh of relief. The wizard nodded slowly, his eyes very sad, before he turned to Théoden telling him to spread the news to all allies that the enemy moves but to find out where.

Boromir looked down at Ava after he remounted his horse. He held her close hoping she'd wake up soon. He wiped a tear away from his face not wanting her to die. They quickly left to get to solid ground for the night.

Boromir set Ava down on soft grass, grabbing clothing from her pack. Without seeing anything she would have smacked him for, he changed her clothing out of the soaked garments. He paused looking at her shirt in his hand and froze seeing it was red. "Ranger?" He cried out looking around for him.

Aragorn glared at the name, having been only used to hearing it from the hobbits. Nonetheless he ran over to him with his medical bag. "What is it?" he asked kneeling down by him.

"She's hurt on her side somewhere." He replied quickly, holding the shirt out. Aragorn lifted the left side of her shirt and winced seeing it. He quickly cleaned the wound and began stitching it up. After bandaging it and gently rubbing a salve to heal her neck, he clasped Boromir's shoulder.

"She'll be alright. Keep her warm." He stated before walking away. Boromir gently wrapped her in a blanket and lay beside her, holding her against him to share heat. His voice remained as a soft murmur to stay with him and how much he loved her. How Ava wished she could have responded before falling unconscious once again.

**~TBC~**

**This one was faster to come. Despite the fact my friends home town was just destroyed by tornados. Hope ya'll enjoy this one. The next chapter will be happier, I promise!**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

She was only aware of the warmth that wrapped around her. Unable to wake to see if she had dreamt the 'rescue', she decided to melt into the embrace. Her side throbbed painfully. She tried to move to rub the soreness away, but found that she could not.

"No, she hasn't moved yet. I'm so worried for her, Aragorn." Boromir's voice came softly and sounding sorrowful. A hand rested on her cheek, gently stroking her hair behind a pointed ear. Ava again reached her magic and inwardly sighed when she could not access it.

"Give her time, Boromir. She will make it." Aragorn replied quietly, while checking her wound. "She may have lost what small amount of voice she did have. Her neck looks agonizing." The healer stated, looking to the prince of stewardship. Boromir winced hoping he was wrong.

"Why would he do this?" he asked, scanning Ava's face.

Aragorn looked to him before bandaging her wound. "Perhaps he did it to hurt Gandalf, for his own sick pleasure, or to get information. These wounds only prove that she fought the wizard." He stated handing the man a salve for her neck. "This will help heal the burn properly without scarring. What is best for her is rest."

Boromir nodded slightly, putting the salve under his pack. "Thank you, Aragorn." He whispered. The Ranger rested a hand on his shoulder. "Alert me when she wakes." He requested before walking off, sitting beside Gandalf.

The white wizard had kept his gaze on his daughter, giving them space. He pardoned himself from Aragorn and went to his daughter. "Oh my sweet Aesuithiel, what has he done to you?" He murmured, kneeling beside her. Boromir looked up to him, smiling slightly. The wizard rested a hand on her head, gently searching her mind to see all Saruman cast upon her. Boromir tensed feeling her breathing pick up at the intrusion.

'_Ada! I saw you fall.' _She thought, feeling her father enter her mind.

"_I know, dear one. However, I have returned until my task is complete. I am trying to think of a way to reverse Saruman's hold on your magic." _Gandalf explained. "Rest, Ava." The wizard said softly before leaving her mind, sitting beside Aragorn once more.

Later that night, Ava woke up opening tired eyes. Boromir held her close to him in his sleep. Ava smiled looking to him, scanning his face. She frowned with concern seeing worry and sorrow in his features. She carefully turned in his arms lying on her side. She rested a slender hand on his cheek and kissed his lips tenderly.

The man hummed softly and returned it fully. His opened his eyes when Ava broke the kiss scanning his eyes. He smiled brightly hugging her against him. "I was so worried for you!" he whispered. Ava kissed his neck several times, tightening her arms around him closing her eyes tightly.

"Well good morning." Aragorn said walking up to them. Boromir laughed looking up to him, pulling away. "Look who is awake." Aragorn said grinning. Ava smiled looking up to the Ranger with a nod. "Let me look at your wound." He said kneeling beside her.

Ava turned so he could check her injury. Aragorn carefully removed the bandage and stared at it in shock. "That healed quicker than I thought it would." He muttered looking to her neck, which still looked half-raw from the burn. "Continue with the salve, Boromir and it should be healed in a day or so." Aragorn said smiling. "Get ready. We leave by sunrise."

They had made it to Rohan quicker than normal, thanks to Shadowfax leading the way. Ava had ridden her stallion, Shadow, with Boromir. Everyone stood in the Golden Hall of King Théoden with a glass of ale. The king raised his in the air.

"Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this city. Hail the victorious dead!" he declared.

"Hail!" Came the response from the entire hall.

Ava drank to his toast, staying beside her father. They were near the tables watching the festivities go on. It was not until Merry and Pippin climbed onto the table, did Ava start enjoying the celebration. She chuckled as they danced and sang their song.

"You can drink your fancy ales

You can drink 'em by the flagon

But the only brew for the Brave and True

Comes from The Green Dragon"

They tapped their drinks roughly and drank them together. Ava smiled at them before Aragorn stepped up beside Gandalf. "No news from Frodo?"

"No word. Nothing." Gandalf stated sadly looking to the crowd. Ava glanced at her father then Aragorn.

"We still have time. Everyday Frodo moves closer to Mordor." The Ranger stated in a hushed tone.

"Do we know that?" Gandalf asked with doubt and worry sketched in his blue eyes. Aragorn paused to think for a moment.

"What does your heart tell you?" came his soft question.

This surprised both Gandalf and Ava. The white wizard smiled slowly. "That he is still alive." The Ranger nodded looking to the Hobbits dancing and singing again. Ava looked away resting a hand on the side of her neck, losing herself in thought. She jumped when Boromir wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her neck gently.

Ava sighed in relief realizing it was just him and flashed a bright smile at him. "Are you alright?" he whispered searching her face. She nodded slightly caressing his cheek and kissed his lips. He hummed and returned it lovingly. Ava smiles against him and breaks it after a moment, scanning his face. "Want to get away from the party for awhile?" he asked seeing how bored and tired she looked.

She smiled brightly at him, nodding to him. Boromir grinned at her and took her hand, which was resting over his, and lead her away from her father. She was glad her father was able to release some of Saruman's hold on her magic. She still could not speak yet, but she was excited she was able to enter minds and exchange feelings.

They dodged drunk and dancing people, making their way to the empties hallways. Ava smiled at him kissing his lips suddenly, once they were near an empty room. Boromir hummed in surprise, quickly returning it. "Mm- My love." Boromir whispered against her lips. They entered the room, closing the door behind them.

He kissed her lips again, smirking when he felt her entering his mind. Boromir held her against him and Ava melted into him, mixing their emotions. He moaned against her lips, deepening the kiss. She smirked hearing him while she began working on the ties to his shirt. They soon began making their way toward the bed, smiling brightly at each other.

A few hours later, Ava was snuggled up against Boromir on the floor with the rest of the fellowship. Boromir kept his arm around her protectively while he slept. They were not aware of the restless hobbit making his way quietly to Gandalf's cot. Ava was in a good dream when suddenly a shout for help startled her. She looked around confused and gasped when she saw Pippin writhing on the floor with the palantir.

"Gandalf! Help!" Merry cried out. Ava quickly pulled free from Boromir's hold on her and ran to help the hobbit. Gandalf jumped with a start hearing his name shouted. Aragorn and Legolas burst into the room with a cry. Aragorn grabbed the palantir from Pippin's hands without thinking. He fell to his knees looking to be in pain and drained of energy. Ava ran faster to him and snatched it away when Legolas braced Aragorn.

Sauron filled her mind and thoughts. _**"Where is the ring and the hobbit bearing it?" **_He whispered harshly in her mind. Ava winced glaring into the sphere, falling to her knees. _"I do not know of whom you speak of!"_ She thought to him. _**"LIAR!" **_His voice rang in his head with a sudden piercing pain in the wound on her side. Images of Boromir dying by three arrows to the chest burned in her mind as he did this. She cried out silently in pain and rage throwing the ball into the corner of the room. Her father snatched a blanket off the nearest sleeping person and threw it over the sphere.

Boromir was holding onto her shaking shoulders from behind her. "Ava! Ava, look at me. It's alright!" Boromir whispered softly, moving in front of her. Ava eyes looked to his face quickly. He gasped seeing her eyes as fierce as a dragon's. They were slowly fading from silver with slits for pupils to the beautiful green eyes he was used to seeing. She gasped sharply looking him over, running her hands over his chest frantically.

Boromir caressed her face and kissed her lips gently. "Ava, I'm right here. It's alright." Ava hugged him quickly in relief, burying her face in his chest. Boromir held her while looking to the wizard and hobbit as they spoke. "Come let's get some more sleep." He soothed quietly. She merely nodded, seeing everyone else make their way for bed once more, her father leaving the room.

They all stood in the now empty hall with the King of Rohan. Ava stood beside Boromir, holding his hand though she stared at the floor. They listened patiently as her father spoke of what Pippin saw. Ava's gaze kept shifting to Boromir's chest with worry. The images of the man dying still fresh in her mind, along with the burning left behind from Sauron.

"Sauron fears this. He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of Men. If the beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." The old wizard said looking to Théoden purposefully.

The King of Rohan paused for a long moment looking to Gandalf. "Tell me… Why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours? What do we owe Gondor?" He asked calmly looking to everyone else. Ava glanced at Aragorn who had mostly suppressed a stunned expression aimed at Théoden.

"I will go." He whispered looking away in thought.

"No!" Gandalf said immediately looking to Aragorn.

"They must be warned!" He protested.

"They will be." Gandalf said going up to the man telling him what to do. Ava looked up to Boromir knowing how much he wanted to return home. His features held excitement and his gaze rested on her with the question. She smiled at him and nodded slightly. _"I'll go."_ She mouthed to him. "I ride for Minas Tirith. And I won't be going alone." Gandalf said as he looked to Pippin.

Ava and Boromir began preparing the two horses for the long journey. Gandalf was entering the stables with Merry and Pippin when they were ready. Ava helped her father prepare by lifting Pippin up on the horse. Her father was answering his questions, obvious that he was growing impatient. Ava ran to Shadow and mounted him quickly. Boromir mounted behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. She smiled at him gathering the reigns.

"Merry!" Pippin shouted just before Shadowfax bolted from the stall at a gallop. Ava urged Shadow with gentle nudges and was rewarded with a lunge and remaining on Shadowfax's heels. Boromir clung tightly to Ava surprised they had not flown off when the animal surged forward. Ava glanced back at him, scanning his face with a small smile.

For three days, they rode hard, flying over valleys, through woods and across rivers. Ava gave energy to her horse when he started tiring, thus giving him an extra wind. Boromir had taken over the reigns a few times, so she could rest a bit. During the times she slept a dream kept playing over and over in her mind. A dream of love and passion she and Boromir had shared a couple nights ago when the dream would turn dark. Three arrows flew and landed with a sharp thud into Boromir's chest.

Startling Boromir when she jumped awake from her dream, Ava's eyes scanned him quickly. The prince of stewardship gazed at her confused every time. _'Sorry.'_ She mouthed petting his leg softly.

Before he could questions her, Gandalf called out, "We just passed into the realm of Gondor!" Boromir sighed with relief, eager to return home. Ava and her father stopped the horses on top of a hill that over-looked the White City of Stone. Ava patted Shadow firmly on the neck, proud of the exhausted animal.

"Home at last!" the man whispered with a bright smile. Gandalf glanced at him knowing that Denethor was completely different from when the son of the steward had seen him. He remained silent and urged them forward at an easy trot.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Racing through level after level of the Stone city, the horses carried them to the top of the city. The four dismounted as soldiers came up to hold onto the horses. Gandalf asked Ava and Boromir to remain outside until they were summoned for. They nodded and looked to each other as Gandalf gave careful instruction to Pippin not say a word. Ava smiled looking to the young hobbit.

Pippin nodded to the wizard but glanced back at the two behind him smiling. Boromir wrapped his arms around Ava's waist once the Wizard and hobbit had gone inside. Gandalf could be heard speaking to the Steward of Gondor. Ava smiled at the steward's son caressing his cheek, kissing his lips lightly. Boromir smiled brightly returning it gently. He broke it after a few minutes hugging her close.

"Are you alright, love?" he whispered. She looked at him with a question in her eyes. Having many questions to ask but unable to ask them was frustrating her. "Are you in pain?" He asked softly scanning her form where her wounds were. She shook her head. Her neck had mostly healed though it still looked bad, but at least the pain was gone. Ava entered his mind, mixing the emotion of worry with him.

Boromir looked at her confused. "What are you worried about?" His voice became full of concern. Ava sent visions of Sauron's image of Boromir's death. Her eyes watered slightly, her hands rubbing his chest. Boromir grasped her hands gently. "Nothing will happen to me. I promise." He whispered kissing the top of her fingers.

"The rule of Gondor is MINE! And no others!" Came a gruff shout from inside. Boromir quickly looked to the door. He sighed realizing the power had gone to his father's head. He held onto Ava's hand leading her inside. He remained behind Ava's father, resting a hand on his shoulder. Gandalf stepped aside with the hobbit so Denethor could see his son was alive. Boromir noticed his father looked grieved and held his broken horn that had gone missing.

"Father." He said softly, stepping toward him. The Steward of Gondor looked up in shock, scanning him from head to toe.

"My son!" He said in a shaky tone as he stood going up to him. "You are alive?" He asked hesitantly touching his son's shoulder. When his hand made contact, he suddenly hugged him tightly. "Oh my dear boy!" Boromir returned the hug with one arm, the other still holding Ava's hand. "I thought you died. I thought I lost you." Denethor said pulling away from him to look at him.

"Almost did, father. However, Ava here saved me. I did not know word of my death spread. It was a lie." Boromir said pulling Ava to his side with arm around her waist. Denethor briefly glanced at the woman before raising his hands. "We should have a feast for your return!" He announced.

"No, father, you should heed Gandalf's advice. I have seen the army first hand and it will be greater. They are coming to destroy the White City." Boromir stated quickly.

Denethor glared at him. "Are you telling me how to run my kingdom?" he asked darkly.

Ava glared at him. "Father. This was never your kingdom, and I am not telling you how to run Gondor. Nevertheless, we are going to be under attack by the biggest army of the enemy and our soldiers are hardly fit for combat! I have not worked this hard to protect this city only to see it fall because of my absence!" Boromir was upset his father let the city fall so much.

"You dare lecture me about the cities demands! I know what this city needs! I will not light those beckons!" Denethor bellowed angrily. Ava's eyes darkened at the way he spoke to her lover. "Go freshen yourself up. Your room is still the way you left it." He growled, stumbling back to his chair.

"All has turned to vain ambition. He would even use this grief as a cloak and yet he still remains the same when his son is still alive!" Gandalf growled to Pippin as they quickly left the hall. "A thousand years this city has stood. Now, at the whim of a madman, it will fall."

Boromir sighed hearing Gandalf, knowing he was right. Ava's hand tightened around Boromir's in a painful grip. So much, the warrior winced and looked to her. "Come on, love. I will show you my room." He whispered leading her away.

She forced a smile bfore giving one last glare to the Steward. Boromir gazed around the empty halls wondering where his brother was. He had missed him greatly and wanted to check on him. Ava sensed his feelings and looked up to him, rubbing his arm soothingly. He smiled at her kissing her cheek. "I'm sorry. Ah, here we are." He opened the door of the doors to his room.

Ava gasped softly staring at the big room. He had a big bed and a spacious closet. A decent sized bathroom joined the room by a big oak door. 'So nice.' She mouthed, smiling brightly looking up to him. Boromir laughed and entered the room holding her hand. He closed the door behind them and turned toward her. "This is yours too. What's mine is yours, Ava." He said sitting on the bed. Ava smiled brightly, quickly caressing his face and kissed his lips passionately, wanting to be closer to him.

Boromir hummed lovingly returning it just as quickly. The kiss slowed to a loving kiss with gentle caresses from their hands and soft sighs. His hands found their place on her sides. She leaned on him, causing them to fall back onto the bed. They chuckled softly pulling each other closer. As they kissed again, their hands began undoing the ties of their clothing. Boromir kissed each inch of newly exposed skin, smiling at the soft sighs coming from Ava. It didn't take long before the clothing lay in a forgotten heap on the floor.

A few weeks later on a cool evening, Ava lay against Boromir simply enjoying the feeling of his bare body against hers. She gently brushed an amber-colored lock of hair from Boromir's handsome face while he slept. His expression was calm as he slept peacefully for the first time in many weeks. She smiled at him and lightly kissed his lips, before slipping from bed. She grabbed her dress from the floor and pulled it on.

She left the room, in search for her father. The Stewards' grumbling voice came from down the hall and curiosity took over as she quickly crept down to the main hall. She peered through the columns seeing a man standing before the throne of Steward. She found him handsome and favoring Boromir except with more reddish colored hair. She could only assume he was Boromir's little brother she had heard so much about.

"I would not use the Ring. Not if Minas Tirith were falling in ruin and I alone could save her." His soft voice came firmly.

"Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious as a king of old." The Steward sneered. Ava's eyes widened at what she heard next. "Boromir would have remembered his father's need. He would have brought me a kingly gift." Denethor growled. 'Would have?' She asked herself confused by Denethor's reason he spoke of Boromir as though he still believed him dead.

"Boromir would not have brought the Ring. If he had stretched out his hand to this thing and taken it, he would've fallen." Faramir said quickly.

"Boromir was loyal to me!" She fled from the hall afraid to hear more. Instead of trying to find her father, she ran back to Boromir as fast as her feet could carry her. Why was his father speaking to Faramir as though Boromir was still believed to be dead? She made it to the room and pushed on the heavy door. Once she was in, she shoved the door closed and turned to Boromir. He was still asleep, though the blanket now only covered from his waist down. She went up to him scanning his face and exposed torso.

He murmured her name as he slept. Ava smiled removing her dress and settling in beside him so he would not know she had left when he woke. Boromir shifted to his side wrapping an arm around her. She pressed herself flush against him humming softly, loving the feeling of his skin against hers. She forced her mind to settle from the numerous thoughts so she could finally sleep.

The next day, Boromir showed Ava around the city. To her surprise, she loved the city of stone. They stopped to visit Shadow. The horse threw his head up in excitement with a neigh when he saw her. She smiled brightly hugging his neck tightly. "Hey big fella. Are they treating you well down here?" He asked rubbing the stallions' cheek.

Shadow snorted followed by a low whicker. Ava laughed softly hearing the horses reply in her mind. From touching the horse, it was habit to enter his mind. He wished the food had tasted better but he could not complain otherwise. She rubbed his neck and kissed his nose before they left the stables to head back to the higher levels. It was not long before they spotted her father sneaking around with Pippin.

"They are heading toward the beacon tower." Boromir noticed looking around for soldiers. He smiled brightly and they followed them to help hide the hobbit. "Another opportunity for the shire folk to prove their worth. You must not fail us." Gandalf said gently to the hobbit. Ava smiled resting a hand on his shoulder passing an encouraging feeling to him. He smiled brightly at them and took off. Boromir stood several feet away keeping an eye out for soldiers.

Gandalf scanned Ava noticing a sort of glow about her, having nothing to do with her elvish side. He smiled at her. "It's so good to see you smiling again." He stated softly. She beamed looking to the wizard. She looked at Boromir to show him why she was so happy. The wizard nodded with a soft hmpf. She smirked seeing the glint in his eyes. "He's got it!" He beamed quickly going to see the other beacon consume with flame. A soldier announced it excitedly as they watched on.

Ava went to Boromir kissing his cheek. He laughed wrapping her in a bear hug. She laughed silently returning it tightly. "Oh I love you." Boromir sighed smiling brightly. Ava kissed his lips in reply to say the same. He hummed and broke it after a moment. "Now we wait."

Boromir went searching for his brother while Ava rested. It had been nearly an hour and Ava finally got up leaving the room to look for food. She heard the hobbit swearing his oath to the Steward. Curiosity over-took her again. She got closer, staying hidden and paused seeing Faramir. "What would you have me do?"

"I will not yield the river in Pelennor unfought." She studied the greasy haired Steward that wouldn't even look at his son as he spoke. He was putting different food items on his plate. "Osgiliath needs to be retaken." He stated firmly.

Ava noticed this hit Faramir like a wall. His breathing quickened slightly and he looked very uneasy. "My lord, Osgiliath is overrun."

She watched as Denethor looked up to him sharply then went back to preparing his lunch. "Much must be risked in war." He said in a tone so cold, it sent chills down her spine. "Is there a captain here who still has the courage to do his lord's will?" Denethor stared passed Faramir.

Ava looked to his second son quickly, noticing he was looking his father over several times, trying to control the water trying to build in his eyes. "You wish now that our places had been exchanged… that I had died and Boromir had lived." His voice quivered slightly. Ava covered her mouth, realizing what the Steward was doing. Pippin looked completely confused and nearly spoke up until Denethor gave him a sharp look.

Raising his glass, he spoke in the same cold tone. "Yes. I wish that." He whispered. Tears sprang into her eyes watching Faramir.

"I will do what I can in his stead. If I should return, please think better of me, father." The youngest son said trying to keep his composure.

"That would depend on the manner…of your return." Ava heard enough and took off, yet again, looking for Boromir frantically. His brother was on a death sentence. Her bare feet padded almost silently due to her pace. She found him and nearly tackled him, completely out of breath. Her mouth was speaking frantically, her hands fisted in his shirt.

"Ava love! Slow down. What's wrong?" He asked worried. She sighed sharply and looked around quickly. Touching his temple, she showed him the last of what she just saw in the main hall. Boromir gasped grasping her arms. "No! I have to stop him!" His whole body froze with fear for his brother.

She held his hand and he ran with her in tow to get his armor. He quickly strapped it on. Ava's heart raced at the memory of the images from Sauron of Boromir being struck by three arrows. _"No!"_ She cried going to him, shaking her head, tears forming in her green eyes. Boromir pulled her in an embrace. "I have to, my love. I will return to you. I promise." Ava cried softly burying her face in his chest.

She pulled away from him breathing heavily, tears streaming her face. _"Take Shadow."_ She mouthed her expression leaving no room for argument, knowing her horse would take care of him. He nodded kissing her lips passionately before quickly pulling away and running to rescue his little brother.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Ava wrapped her arms around her middle, fear twisting her stomach in a sickening and painful way. She let out the breath she realized she was holding, before she bolted out of the room. She followed her heart, running blindly with the tears welling in her eyes. Her feet led her to the lower levels, barely making a sound along the cobble stone.

Darting down an empty alley, she heard a single set of rapid horseshoes racing down the main pathway. She burst through the crowd of people in time to see Boromir and Shadow fly by. She tried screaming his name and cried softly watching them disappear. She did not care about the citizens staring at her.

She ran up the stairs to the top of the boarding wall. The pair pounded down the cobble stone to the main gate. Shadow flashed through the gate, found another gear, and surged toward the mounted soldiers. Her hands clenched restlessly in her dress trying to catch her breath, watching them. Shadow gained on the line of galloping horses.

Two firm hands grasped her shoulders and pulled her from the wall. "Come on, Aesuithiel. Lets go, love." Gandalf said gently. Ava clung to the wall, her eyes glued on the one she loves. The old wizard pulled her away firmly and led her to an empty room. "It is better not to watch, my dear daughter. It only causes unneeded worries and thoughts." He said gruffly finding a seat.

When she did nothing, he looked up to her and sighed softly. She was pacing the floors endlessly, while her hands continuously fidgeted over a lock of her long black hair. Her gaze was distant and every inch of her expression showed her fear for her lover. "Ava?" He sighed when she kept pacing without acknowledging him.

He feared that if anything happened to Boromir, he would lose his daughter. He could not lose her again. She loved him, he finally realized, and she would fade if the Steward's son died.

An hour later, the horn blared loudly. "Open the gate!" a soldier shouted. Ava gasped and fled from the room. She arrived at the main entrance, her hands moving restlessly, holding her breath. One door creaked open and Shadow came in at a slow pace with Faramir's horse right behind him. Ava let out half a scream of terror, going to the horses. Boromir was still in the saddle lying heavily on the Friesians neck. He had received an arrow to the chest and two in the back. Faramir was being dragged on the ground, a mere cord around his ankle kept him connected to his horses' saddle. Three arrows stuck out of his chest and abdomen.

Soldiers rushed up to help their lords. The first son groaned, weakly patting the black horses' neck. Ava moved his hair from his face, tears streaming down her own. He looked to her and smiled slightly. "Did I save him?" he asked softly.

"_I don't know."_ She mouthed checking him over. _"You're going to be ok."_ She said helping him down with a few soldiers. They removed the arrows out of both men, pulled Faramir onto a stretcher, and carried him to Denethor. Ava helped Boromir walk through the levels. Shadow followed them slowly, exhausted from the sudden and hard run. _"You did so well. My beautiful boy."_ Ava praised in the animals mind when she kissed his nose. He snorted softly his breathing finally slowing to normal. A stable hand ran up and took a hold of the horses' reigns to take care of him.

They finally made it to the healers where they took care of his wounds. "He needs a few days bed rest to heal. The wounds weren't deep to cause too much harm." The healers said, knowing Boromir would fight them. "Good luck getting him to follow that order." He said with amusement in his voice to Ava. She smiled and petted Boromir's hand gently.

Boromir woke looking up at her already feeling better. Ava smiled at him stroking his cheek lovingly, before kissing his lips. He hummed against her and broke it after a moment. "Is Faramir alright?" He asked worried. She froze thinking but shrugged showing him with pictures in his mind that he was taken to Denethor. "Oh no." He groaned. "I must find him." Ava kept a firm hand on his shoulders keeping him down, glaring slightly.

Boromir looked up to her confused. "What?" Ava replayed what the healer said in his mind and the steward's son growled in response. "I have to find my brother. He may be dying."

Ava sighed softly. _"I will find him. Please rest."_ She mouthed. He understood and nodded. She kissed his forehead then his lips before leaving the room quickly. She too wanted to make sure young Faramir was all right. "Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for your lives!" Denethor bellowed. She finally made it to the upper level, breathless again. Looking around, she found Denethor knocked out on the ground. Gandalf shouted to the scattering soldiers. "Prepare for battle!"

Ava found Faramir on the stretcher and knelt beside Pippin, examining the wounded man carefully. "He is still alive, Ava. He needs medicine." Pippin whispered softly. Ava nodded brushing a wet lock of reddish hair out of his face. She smiled at the hobbit and motioned for him to stay with him. He nodded as she went to her father, worried for the brothers. Gandalf nodded. "I know dear. I'll send up a healer. But I must prepare the soldiers."

It was not long after when her father left, that Denethor began coming to his senses. Ava stood guard over Faramir, determined to keep the insane Steward away from him. "Get out of my way." He growled with a glare that could burn anyone who would cower before him.

Ava glared back him, standing with her back straight. He charged toward her and with a force field she shoved him back, taking a stance Boromir showed her. He shouted in surprise falling flat on his back. He stumbled to his feet roughly setting his clothing straight. "He is MY son!"

Anger took over and she took a deep breath. "YOU TRICKED HIM WITH A LIE AND IT NEARLY COST HIM HIS LIFE!" She bellowed with a great amount of magic she had never felt before. Her eyes looked like those of a dragon. Denethor shook and whimpered in fear of her dark demeanor she held.

"And you are the horrid maid who will be with my first born? Faramir is too weak and his wounds are too great! He will not last long!" He sneered glaring at her then to Faramir. Her glare darkened and a deep growl emitted from her throat.

Pippin stood up voicing Ava's exact thoughts on the matter of the wounded man. "You don't want him to survive. You want your wish fulfilled by Boromir being alive and Faramir dead!" Denethor rushed up to him to backhand him. Pippin screamed in fear but Ava caught the man's wrist and kneed him in the stomach. She turned to Pippin hugging him tightly. Denethor ran inside coughing from the attack. The healer arrived just then and examined Faramir thoroughly.

"He will be ok. It will take him time to come back to us, but let him rest." The healer said softly looking to her. She nodded and looked to the guards to move him to his room. Ava sighed softly relieved she had good news for Boromir. Pippin followed the soldiers who carried Faramir away. Trumpets blared signaling the enemy was aligned and preparing to attack the city. The ground and walls shook when the orcs launched their catapults.

With in minutes the city rang with screaming and rumbling of buildings collapsing. Shouted commands to soldiers to fight for their city or to fire their catapults were joined into the sounds of the city. _I hope this is our last battle, _Ava thought hopefully. She grabbed a sword from a fallen soldier and headed to the healers to protect Boromir. When she arrived, to her horror, Boromir was gone. She quickly looked around frantic. A nurse ran up to her. "I assume he went looking for you, my lady." Ava went to his room strapping on her armor and weapons.

Down by the wall, soldiers collected in the huge opening before the gate when there was a break in the fight. Boromir ran up the stairs to stand above them. Soldiers cheered in excitement seeing their captain once more. "Boromir!" Some shouted. "My brothers! I know rumor spread that I was dead. Well as you clearly see, I am alive and before you! I have returned to you to help defend our city! My father let it fall. We shall not fail tonight!"

The soldiers cheered hitting their shields or raising their weapons. "We fight for Gondor!" Boromir shouted raising his sword.

"For Gondor!" They all cheered and chanted, getting louder and louder with each shout. "Take your positions and make her proud!" Boromir shouted. The soldiers quickly returned to their posts with renewed spirits. Right then, a Nazgul screeched and the nine wraiths on their fell beasts began attacking the city, also.

Ava knelt down with a wince quickly covering her ears at the continuous screech from the wraith. He soared by and he finally stopped. Her hearing being more sensitive due to the elf to her, made her ears ring when the scream had stopped. Shaking her head, Ava used her magic to find her father and Boromir's mind. Gandalf was the first one found and very close by, he was shouting orders. She made it up to him and paused, staring at the numerous metal towers slowly advancing on the wall.

"Not the towers! Shoot at the trolls! Aim at the trolls!" Gandalf shouted walking past her quickly, seeing the soldiers were stupid enough to continue firing arrows at the towers. They lowered their bows firing at the trolls, whose roars of agony were heard. Several slowed drastically while the rest made it to the wall. Several catapults were successful in taking a few towers down. The one near Ava let its door fall on the stone. She used force fields to move the soldiers away and quickly thrust her hand toward the tower palm facing the tower. A fireball hurtled toward it, followed with a huge explosion. Screaming fiery orcs went flying in every direction. The nearby soldiers cheered then they started cutting down orcs on the wall.

"Ava!" She whirled around hearing Boromir voice. The only scene before her was the orcs and men fighting, screaming, falling dead. Smoke rose surrounding the city from the flaming bombs the orcs threw at them. Boromir's voice sounded close but she could not see him. She shook her head and continued fighting with her twin blades.

Several screaming faded in, causing Ava to look up. Seven men fell from a dragon flying overhead. Dropping her swords and with her hands raised, Ava used every once of magic she could muster and thrust it at the men. They were caught by the force field and slowly lowered to the ground safely to regain their footing. Ava smiled though she felt very drained, having used all her strength.

A hand snatched her arm roughly, dragging her into abandoned alley. She gasped trying to get away to grab her swords. The other was too strong and won pulling her into a house. She turned to throw a fist at the being. A glaring Boromir caught her wrist. "Why are you out here, Ava?" He asked with a hint of anger in his voice, releasing her wrist.

She stared at him shocked. He was the one that was wounded and he was lecturing her for fighting. He was lucky she did not have her voice or she would have unloaded on him. Her eyes darkened and narrowed dangerously into a dark glare. _"Why are you?" _ her lips moving quickly. He read them and looked to her face.

"I needed to encourage the men. They need me to be their captain." He explained gently, understanding her anger.

She rested a hand over his injury on his chest. _"You're wounded and need rest, Boromir." _He covered her hand with his own. She looked to his face, scanning it slowly.

"I will be ok. The healer said they were minor. My men need me to b-"

"_I need you alive!" _Ava squeezed his hand tightly cutting him off. He winced looking to her eyes. "I am alive. Please go back to the room. I can't lose you." He said softly.

Ava shook her head before he caressed her cheek. She sniffled looking up to him, tears welling in her eyes. _"I will fade from this world if you die, Boromir."_ She said carefully so he could read her lips. He shook his head and kissed her lips for a moment. "I am not going to let that happen. I'm staying right here for you. Please stay close to me. We will protect each other. " She nodded hugging him tightly before they left the house quickly fighting a new flood of orcs.

**~TBC~**

**I tried having these two chapters up earlier but my computer decided to not work. I had these done shortly after chapter 14. Sorry about the wait everyone! Please review and let me know what you think!**


	17. Chapter 17

**I am so sorry. I know everyone is tired of hearing that. But my computer is falling apart. I wrote this chapter with a flashlight shined on my screen because the backlight died. I apologize for further delay on the next chapters. Im working on fixing it. After a long wait, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D Thank you for sticking with me on this! Please read and review!**

Chapter 17

Gandalf and Boromir had ordered all the soldiers to next level up already. Orcs had over run the first level and were ramming the second gate. Ava remained close to Boromir, making sure he would not get hurt again. They were still fighting when a little voice cried out from the chaos. Ava recognized the voice as Pippin's and looked for him.

"Gandalf!" he cried again sounding much closer this time. He ran up to the white wizard out of breath. "He's gone mad! Denethor is burning Faramir alive!" He exclaimed quickly before he found himself on the back of Shadowfax.

Boromir looked horrified with what the small hobbit just spoken. "I have to get my brother!" He looked to Ava with much worry in his eyes. Ava nodded kissing his lips lightly before pushing on his shoulder to get him to go. He hesitated watching her for a moment then ran to a near-by horse and making his way to his brother. Ava tried following for a minute until several orcs cut her off.

She fought them with much effort, realizing she was beginning to tired greatly. She slipped into an empty house resting a hand on her chest. It took longer for her breathing to slow to normal. Feeling confused and weak, she placed her swords on the table in the room, sitting down with her arms crossed over her stomach. She then leaned forward slightly, taking several deep breaths to calm down. Nausea swept through her suddenly. She quickly covered her mouth and ran for the empty bucket. She vomited violently into it. She coughed a few times confused by the feelings consuming her.

Several shrill neighs rang through the pathway. She snatched her swords, sheathing them and ran outside fearing one of them is Shadow. To her horror, Shadow was leading the stampede through the city. She stood out in front of the terrified herd of horses. When Shadow was near enough, she thrust her arm out, catching his neck and used his momentum to swing her onto his back. The Friesian whinnied loudly, bucking a few times. Ava held on like glue and managed to break them away from the herd, running to the upper levels.

Her horse snorted vigorously when she dismounted, running toward the chambers where the shouts were emitting. Exhausted, she reached her father and Boromir staring at the scene.

She entered just as Gandalf had knocked Denethor away from platform that was on fire to the ground. Pippin jumped through the flames and with a yell of effort, he rolled the unconscious Faramir off the fiery deathbed. Boromir ran forward, catching his brother helping Pippin pat the flames out on the younger brothers clothing. Ava ran forward kneeling down. Boromir had Faramir's torso resting on his thighs while supporting his head with one of his hands. Ava rested her hand on the young man's cheek.

"NO! You will not ruin this for me!" Denethor screamed grabbing Pippin's and Ava's arm roughly. "You will not ruin this for me!" He shouted. Pippin cried out in fear. Ava growled deeply at the man and thrust him over the fire and onto the platform with a hard shove.

"Father!" Boromir shouted in concern. The grease ball of a man recovered slightly and looked to Faramir, who had just opened his eyes to Ava's soft touch. By that time, his heavy animal furred, oil soaked cloak caught fire and engulfed the man. He screamed running to his death off the top of the city. Boromir stared after him but quickly looked to his brother, who was currently looking at Ava. She smiled with tears welling in her eyes in relief.

Together, Boromir and Ava lifted the injured man into Boromir's arms. Ava smiled at the man's strength, taking a moment to admire him. They walked together as he carried him to his room. Ava helped get him comfortable and left the room to give Faramir and Boromir a moment to themselves.

~O~

Faramir looked up to his brother, tears welling in them. Boromir wiped them away, trying to soothe him. "I'm finally with you again, brother." Faramir said in a weak voice. "How did I die?" he asked having not remembered his death. Boromir scanned him in concern but gave a gently smile.

"My sweet Faramir, you have not died. I am alive. I know of the lie father used against you. You do not have to fear him again." He said gently to make him understand. The younger man stared up at him in shock, daring to hope this was not a dream. He moved to sit up but Boromir held him down shaking his head. "Please try to rest." He insisted taking a seat beside his confused brother.

Faramir reached up with a hand and clasped his brother's shoulder, smiling broadly. Boromir returned the smile and pulled his brother into a hug, shoving from his mind how he almost lost everything else in his life that had meaning to him. Ava was first in his life, but, the thought of losing his little brother he had fought to protect ever since their mother died, broke his heart.

Faramir returned it happily and as tightly as his weakened body would allow. He pulled away looking his brother in the eyes. "How did you find out about the orders father gave me?" He asked curiously.

Boromir smiled brightly. "Ava warned me." He said looking to where she had been and gasped. "No!" he shouted, suddenly standing up looking around alarmed.

"Where is she?" Faramir asked in concern, watching his brother before looking around the room.

Boromir looked at him with an apologetic expression. "I have to find her! I'll be back, brother." He said urgently, kissing his brow. "Please rest." He pleaded before running from the room. He expected to see her in the hall waiting from him. To his dismay, she was gone. How long had she been gone? He did not remember hearing or seeing her leave the room. Hoping to find her in their room, Boromir rushed there fearing she returned to battle. He was terrified she would be killed if he were not there to protect her.

His heart fell seeing no one had been in their room. "Ava where are you?" His voice no more than a whisper. His feet carried him to the courtyard where he had left his horse and cursed when all the horses were gone. His anger only grew when one of the soldiers announced that a woman had come through about half an hour ago to return them to the stables. "For some reason I doubt that's where they all ended up." He growled darkly.

Once at they stables he found his horse and mounted it, racing to the wall, pushing his mount as fast as it could on the cobblestone. The doors holding the trolls back were not going to hold much longer he knew. The horse stumbled when his shoed hooves slid across the smooth stones when rounding a sharp curve. Boromir urged it on, tapping its sides with his heels.

BOOM!

Boromir winced at the sound on the doors drawing nearer, finally seeing Gondor's army holding the door closed.

BOOM!

A loud crack followed the strike. His eyes quickly searched the army for Ava. One last strike against the door and the door flew open, crushing those that were too close to it. Boromir rushed forward withdrawing his weapon, as everyone began fighting the screaming trolls.

~O~

Ava knew that taking the horses and rejoining the fight without him would anger him greatly, but she did not want him getting hurt when he was already wounded. She wished he would take the hint and stay with his brother. _Doubtful._ She thought to herself. She charged at the flood of orcs pouring in behind the trolls. Keeping her thoughts trained on the task in front of her helped keep the guilt from her heart. She slew many by using the techniques that Boromir had taught her before the council.

The rohirrum had finally arrived renewing the spirits of everyone in the city. She was thrilled when the city began clearing from the orcs that had invaded. Ava caught sight of Boromir and ducked away from view fighting more orcs. The trumpeting of the Oliphants rang through the valley. The elf ran through the gate with Shadow. They flew through the remaining orcs there and joined the group from Rohan, charging toward the Oliphants.

She saw Legolas climb one of the enormous beasts with great ease, quickly unsaddling it and killing it with a self-satisfied smirk. She laughed guiding Shadow between ones legs slicing them with her twin blades. The Oliphant roared in pain falling to its knees with a thud before crashing to the ground. Another tripped and fell on top on the one she crippled, killing both. A green mist flooded around the city killing the remaining enemy quickly.

They found out Eowyn had beheaded the fell beast that tried to make a meal of her Uncle, and had killed the Witch King. Ava gasped sharply wrapping her arms around her stomach. Shadow twisted his head looking to her quickly, whoofing softly through his nose. "Aesuithiel!" Legolas cried running up to her. "Are you hurt? What happened?" She looked to him worried and quickly jumped off the black stallion. She fell to her knees throwing up again. Legolas ran around Shadow to her, worried. He helped her to her feet once she was done.

She arms remained around her stomach but she leaned heavily on Legolas, wishing Boromir was with her. Legolas lead her to the city with Shadow following. It was Long until Legolas found Boromir. "I don't see any blood but she got sick and seems to be injured." Legolas quickly explained. Boromir nodded thanking the elf before picking Ava up in his arms. Ava winced seeing the complete anger in her lovers face before passing out in his arms.

~O~

Ava awoke to a nurse tending to her. "Good morning, My Lady Ava." He said gently, sitting beside her. She looked to him confused. "I was told to inform you that Lord Boromir left for war with the remaining men capable of fighting, with Lord Aragorn leading them." He said upon her expression. Ava sighed heavily and looked away as tears welled in her eyes. When the healer left, she rolled over burying her face in her pillow and cried softly. He had left her to fight, when she was unconscious. If she had known he would have been so angry that it changed how he felt with her, she wouldn't have left him with Faramir.

She wrapped her blanket around and stood up walking to the balcony overlooking the valley. _'How long have I been out?'_ She thought, seeing the fields were back to the way they were. Not a single orc, felled soldier, or beast was in sight. She wrapped an arm around her stomach again. The nauseous feeling had returned. She groaned glaring at the horizon. Nothing was in her stomach and she was becoming frustrated that her body kept trying to empty it.

She was so distracted that she had realized that Eowyn had stepped up beside her. Both women were incredibly pale and fragile looking. The blonde haired woman offered her a gentle smile becore looking over the land gloomily. "Such darkness still hovers over the land. Will it even end if the Dark Lord is defeated?" Eowyn asked sadly. Ava looked to her with a comforting expression, forgetting her sickness momentarily. Faramir was scanning both women silently listening as Eowyn continued. He stepped forward and took Eowyn's hand.

"I believe the days will brighten soon after he falls and the sun will warm the chill that has crept into peoples heart. We just have to believe." He said smiling gently at her. Eowyn smiled at the comforting words and leaned into him wrapping her arms around him. He rested his head on hers and smiled glancing over at Ava. She had looked away as tears welled in her eyes once more.

'_What is wrong with me!'_ She screamed in her mind, utterly confused by the raised emotions. _'Maybe its my fear of losing the one I love out of my own stupidity.'_ She sighed heavily and left the balcony, giving the two their privacy.

Nearly a week later, Ava had hardly eaten anything. The daily up heaving continued much to her frustration, making her too weary to do much. She remained in the healers quarters not feeling welcome in Boromir's room. The healers forced medicine down her throat to try to heal the bug she had but nothing worked.

The army was finally entering through the gate on the 8th morning. Ava wrapped the blanket around her and walked out to see them. She remained hidden and searched for Boromir. She still loved him though he had stopped loving her. She still wanted to know if he was alright. It worried her when she hadn't seen him yet, making her stomach roll again. She winced and froze seeing Aragorn and Legolas with Gimli enter through the gate. She smiled seeing they were unharmed. Finally Boromir enter through the gate. She sighed with relief seeing he was safe and without injury. His face still held an upset expression. His eyes swept over the crowd. She melted into it and away to her bed at the healers before he could spot her.

**~TBC~**


	18. Chapter 18

**I believe this will be my last chapter. If you have any suggestions to going I will. But please let me know! :D Thank you. Please Read and Review! **

**Chapter 18**

Staring out the window, her thoughts raced as she tried to ignore the pain in her heart and stomach. She hadn't figured out what was wrong with her. She only knew it was driving her mad with the continuing sickness. Healers started saying it was just stress from the war. A hand rested over her heart when a pang of guilt slammed her again at a thought of Boromir. Tears welled in her eyes. He had not come looking for her since he had returned that morning. She was agonized she had driven them apart.

Eowyn promised to keep her secret and came to visit her often, talking about her growing relationship with Faramir. She smiled when the blonde entered the room again. Eowyn was beaming from ear to ear. It was good to see her smile, considering the warrior of Rohan thought she never would again. "Lord Aragorn is to be crowned King tomorrow. I suspect you are going, correct?" She asked while brushing Ava's long black hair. The elf merely nodded smiling fondly at the thought of her friend.

"Good. Because I have the perfect dress you can wear to it tomorrow. Its gorgeous/" She said brightly, describing how it was a beautiful shade green shade that would match her eyes perfectly, low cut, and long enough to swish the floor with a very small train she liked to call a fish tail. "You'll look breath-taking tomorrow." She said looking to the elf's face. Ava smiled at her, though her eyes were sad. "I will let you sleep, dear." She said softly laying a hand on her shoulder. Ava nodded bowing her head slightly.

Eowyn left the healers and Ava curled up on the bed, covering up. She forced her mind to be still and she was about to drift into a sleep like trance when a light appeared from the door behind her. She froze staring at the soft glow on the wall before her. "Thank you." She heard a deep voice say. It wasn't long until a warm hand rested on her shoulder.

She flinched but rolled slightly to look at her visitor. Her heart jumped in her throat when they landed on Boromir. She held back the urge to jump from the bed and hug and kiss him. He sat down on the bed, looking to her face, worried. "Why are you here instead of our room?" He asked in a sad tone. She looked confused at him.

He was smart enough to bring a lantern so ha could read her lips. _"You hate me now. You left me here when I passed out." _Tears filling her eyes once again, scanning his face.

"Ava, I have never hated you. I was angry you left me on the top level to fight but I got over it when I saw you disappear between the Oliphants legs on Shadow. I was worried sick. I went to war because Aragorn asked me to fight with him." He explained kissing her forehead. She sighed softly and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a sweet kiss. He returned it lovingly resting his hand on her back and shoulder. They broke the kiss after a long moment but stayed in their embrace. "I love you, Aesuithiel." He whispered in her ear.

Ava choked on a sob in complete relief, all the while hating how her emotions continued to make her cry like a baby. Boromir hugged her closer, trying to soothe her. She buried her face in his neck and auburn hair, taking in his scent. She hugged him tighter and instantly regretted it. Her stomach lurched and shoved away from the embrace and threw up into the bucket the healers left by her bed for these moments. Boromir, alarmed, pulled her hair away from her face rubbing her back, noticing her spine was more prominent through her silk nightgown.

"Ava? Are you alright?" He sounded scared. She wiped her mouth with a clean damp rag when she was done and looked to him, deathly pale. She nodded slightly, looking to the healer that retrieved her bucket.

"_This will pass. I hope."_ Boromir raised a hand caressing her cheek. She leaned into raising her own hand to his to hold it there. She missed him so much during the week. She didn't want to leave his side again. Boromir leaned forward kissing her forehead.

"I was so worried for you Aesuithiel. You scared me to death when you fought on the field. You passed out in my arms." He paused thinking back to that moment. "What you don't know is that I stayed beside you holding your hand for three days. I was speaking to you in hopes you would return to me." He said softly scanning her face. Tears were welling in her green eyes, before she kissed his palm with a few light kisses.

He smiled at them and kissed her cheek. "Come on up t o my room, love. It is warmer in there." He said softly scanning her face. She nodded slightly running a hand over his stumbled cheek. she was lifted into Boromir's strong arms and carried to his room. "I will have food brought for you. Have you eaten?" He asked softly holding her closer. Ava merely shook her head, getting sick at the mention of food. She placed a hand on her stomach trying to rub the queasy feeling away.

Boromir laid her on the bed very carefully covering her with a soft blanket. Ava smiled snuggling into the blanket, grateful for the warmth. Boromir grabbed his night clothes and pulled off his shirt head for the bathroom. Ava watched him with a bright smile, scanning his bare back before he was out of sight. She looked around the room and saw he had a fire going the hearth. The room was nice and cozy. He returned shortly wearing loose pants and a silk button up shirt.

He set a bucket down on her side of the bed with a bowl of steaming water and rags. "I'm going to take care of you, Ava." He said softly caressing her very pale cheek. She leaned up and pressed her lips against his, massaging them gently. Boromir hummed and returned it gently sitting beside her. They broke the kiss after a few minutes and he urged her to lay back down. _"I love you, Boromir."_ She mouthed when he was scanning her face. "I love you too, Ava, with my whole heart." He whispered.

~O~

Aragorn's coronation was beautiful. The white rose petals that fluttered from the sky added to his appearance. He walked through clasping the shoulders of his friends. Ava was delighted when she received a hug from him. She watched him walk by and froze seeing Arwen. Everyone cheered when they had kissed. It wasn't long until everyone was bowing to the hobbits.

A huge celebration was thrown for the return of the rightful King. Ava could not remember when everyone was so happy. She was suddenly pulled on to the dance floor. She looked to the person holding her and smiled brightly seeing it was Boromir. He slowly twirled her into his arms (so she wouldn't get sick from spinning too fast) and the danced slowly, holding each other close.

Boromir hands rested on her upper and lower back, while hers rested on his lower back and chest, beside her head, where it lay. Boromir sighed contentedly leaning his head on the top of hers, content to remain like that for a while. Several of the dancers eventually slowed to their pace when the songs slowed down. Ava looked up at Boromir smiling brightly. They shared a sweet kiss coming to a standstill.

After sometime of dancing slow then trying a few songs dancing fast, everyone quieted down with a glass of ale in their hands. Ava even held one with Boromir, though she thought her stomach would not hold it. King Aragorn stood up with his glass in his hand and he raised it. "Let us look forward to the new world ahead of us. One of peace with all races, freedom, love, and friendships. I look forward to being your King and will do everything in my power to ensure our bright new future!" He announced brightly.

Everyone cheered and drank from their glass. Ava took only a few sips but smiled watching Boromir drain his. She watched as Arwen rested a hand on her betrothed and kissed him sweetly. Ava smiled, glad to see her friends so happy. Boromir wrapped an arm around her waist. "Are you alright?" His voice sounding concerned.

Ava merely nodded to him, though she felt slightly feverish. She pointed to the food table then rubbed her stomach very gently. Boromir nodded. "Want me to join you?" He offered as his brother walked up. She smiled at them and shook her head at her lover. She walked for to the table grabbing a plate. She was picking out some of her favorite fruits when she noticed that the king was gathering food beside her.

She looked at him and bowed the way a woman should. He nodded slightly glancing at the crowd. "Future reference, you wont have to do that when were are amongst friends." He whispered with a smile. She flashed a bright grin at him and gathered more food. "Boromir has told me you have been very ill for a week now. Are you getting any better?" He asked in concern.

Ava began eating a few grapes and looked to him, shaking her head slightly. She made the motion with her hand she felt like throwing up. He winced. "If our healers haven't figured out what is wrong, maybe I can. I am more skilled as you know. Do I have your permission, later?" He asked wanting to make his friend feel better.

Ava nodded to him with a smile. _"Please!"_ She mouthed. Aragorn kissed the back of her hand and walked to Arwen with the food. Ava sighed softly looking to Boromir and Faramir, deep in conversation. She bit into a strawberry and closed her eyes savoring the sweet juices she hadn't tasted in a while. She inhaled sharply, her hand flying to her mouth. Tears welled in her eyes, knowing she a few minutes to run before embarrassing herself inform of everyone. She backed up quickly and turned into the table causing a few dishes to fall and crash onto the floor.

Everyone turned to the loud sound shocked, the room completely silent now. Ava whimpered and ran from the room. "Oh no. Ava!" Boromir shouted her name running after her. She was through the door and in the bushes emptying her stomach, once again. Boromir was by her side a second later holding her hair back and rubbing her bare back (the back of the dress was low cut).

Ava was trembling violently after the little episode. Remaining knelt on the ground, she wept silently. Aragorn showed up scanning them. "Let me examine her. I'll be able to find out what's wrong." He said gently resting his hand on her shoulder. Boromir nodded very carefully pulling her into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his hair. They headed up to Boromir's room. Aragorn had gone to retrieve his medical bag. The Steward helped Ava out of her dress and into some of his loose fitting pants and a nightgown made of silk. She was soon laying down again by the time the King entered the room.

He sat beside her, while Boromir knelt on the floor holding her hand. Aragorn began checking her over, ruling out many sicknesses. "You only have a slight fever, you're hardly able to eat, your stomach has been hurting you, you're up-heaving frequently." He stated followed by a long paused. "Please expose your stomach. There is something I have to check." He said gently.

Ava looked confused and a bit awkward, but hesitantly lifted her shirt so only her stomach was exposed to him. He used a hand to gently press on her abdomen very gently. She groan quietly with it pained her. Boromir began trying to soothe her by kissing her hand and cheek. "Boromir, have you both had sexual intercourse with each other?" Aragorn as his diagnoses begins forming in his mind.

The couple blushed fiercely looking awkward again. "Yes. About two months ago in Rohan." Boromir cleared his throat. Aragorn nodded her rested his ear to her stomach listening very carefully. Ava scans his face curiously when he sits up trying to hide his smile. "I know what is wrong. I am afraid I cannot stop your sickness for a long time." He said, lowering her shirt.

Ava's eyes look scared looking between the men. Aragorn looked to them both. "What do you mean? What's wrong with her?" Boromir asked worried.

"You, Ava, are pregnant." Aragorn beamed a bright smile at her. Ava gasped covering her mouth, staring at him in shock. It explained everything! She looked up to Boromir who had said nothing so far.

_**THUD**_

She gasped again leaning over the edge of the bed. Aragorn shouted in surprise running to him. "Boromir?" He paused. "He is in shock." Aragorn said, laughing softly grabbing a rag, wetting it and dabbing the man's face to wake him.

Ava giggled softly getting out of bed to prop the man up on her lap. Boromir groaned softly. "I'm going to be a father?" He asked softly, smiling brightly when both Ava and Aragorn nodded to him.

"Come on, friend. You both need rest." Offering his hand to Boromir, who took it grateful. "Ava I will come up with a form of diet for you and the baby so you won't end up getting sick continuously." He said as he helped the man to his feet. Ava smiled and stood up beside him. Boromir sat down on the bed holding his head. Ava leaned up on her tip-toes and kissed Aragon's cheek. _"Thank you, mellon-nin."_ She mouthed. Aragorn smiled brightly. "Happy to help. Now both of you. Rest." He ordered before leaving.

Ava went over to her lover and kissed him passionately. Boromir gasped returning it quickly, his hands in her hair. After a long moment they reluctantly broke the kiss for much needed air. "I'm so relieved to know your ok." He said in a whisper. Ava nodded smiling. She lay down on the bed beside him and his arms went around her pulling her close to him. "We need to come up with a name."

**~TBC~**

**Yay! Two chapters in two days! And all typed out on a nearly black screen. So everyone please over the spelling errors, please! Thanks so much! Please read and Review! You have any ideas of baby names?**


	19. Chapter 19

**FINALLY! I know it has been several months since I have updated. I hope I am forgiven. My internet was cut off and my computer has completely broken down. I messed on the last chapter by saying it was the last. I was trying to say it was the last for a while. I am here now with Chapter 19. I hope you enjoy and please review! Thanks!**

**Chapter 19**

Aragorn and Arwen's wedding was so beautiful. Ava was honored to be her Maid of Honor. She watched them take their vows and kiss as the people of Gondor cheered for their new king and queen. After they departed from the wedding ceremony, the bride's maids and grooms men quickly followed them. Arwen asked Ava to help her get into her evening gown for the celebration.

Ava smiled brightly kissing Boromir on the cheek before she went with the new bride. "I was so nervous. But I'm happy to spend my life with him." Arwen sighed sitting in front of her vanity. Ava walked up to her smiling and fixing her hair. Arwen looked at their reflection smiling brightly.

'_I'm so happy for you.'_ She mouthed undoing the ties carefully to the beautiful wedding dress. Arwen was soon out of the dress and into a soft blue evening gown. "Thank you for your help, Ava." She said quietly, glowing in her excitement. Ava nodded and led her to the main hall for the celebration. Arwen met up with Aragorn and shared a tender hug and sweet kiss before they linked arms and entered the room. Cheers erupted as they did so. Ava smiled watching from the door for a moment before leaving to her own room to relax.

The diet Aragorn had come up with for had not yet settled her stomach and she was beginning to get tired a lot more often. She felt bad leaving them early, especially Boromir, but she was too weary. Drawing a hot bath, she carefully began undressing and froze. Her stomach had begun to bulge. She smiled brightly placing her hands over her belly. She hadn't noticed it before since her dress was loose. She climbed into the bath carefully, and relaxed with a deep sigh.

It was only thirty minutes before a soft knock sounded on her door. She climbed out of the bath, wrapped a towel around her. Going to the closet, she grabbed herself a robe. Another soft knock sounded on her door. Ava re-entered the room when a voiced called through the door.

"Ava, honey, it's me." Ava smiled brightly hearing Boromir's voice. She opened the door and paused in awe. Boromir stood there with a gentle smile and a tray of food in his hands for her. "Doctors' orders." He said quietly. They both laughed as he entered the room. She thanked him with a kiss heading to the closet to find a night gown. Boromir watched her smiling before heading to the bed so she would be comfortable, laying the food out for them.

She walked up to him in a soft green silk gown. Taking her seat next to him, he was pulled into a kiss. Boromir returned it happily caressing her face. Ava smiled against him breaking the kiss, moving his hand to her stomach. He looked confused before realizing what was he was feeling. "That's our baby." He whispered happily scanning her face. She nodded grinning also. He removed his hand gently.

"I'm sure you both are hungry." He said handing her some fruit. She smiled eating the fruit slowly. "Ava... I've been trying to wait for the right moment to do this." His voice was soft, moving closer to her. Ava scanned his face carefully grasping his hand. He pulled out a small box from his robe. Ava placed a hand over her mouth. "I have fallen in love with you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Aesuithiel, will you marry me?" Boromir asked opening the box to reveal a small diamond ring encircled in silver.

Tears spilled down Ava's cheeks looking at the ring then Boromir. He watched her green eyes smiling, wiping away her tears. She laughed happily, resting her right hand on her stomach nodding to him. _'Yes!'_ She watched him remove the ring and slide it on her left hand. She sniffled beaming brightly. Boromir pulled her into a kiss happily before she embraced him tightly.

~O~

Weeks later, with help from Arwen and Eowyn to fit into a beautiful glittery white gown, Ava was beaming. Arwen was working with her hair while Eowyn gently tied the laces. Her hair cascaded down her back in loose curls. A blue flower with white tips clipped on the right.

"You look gorgeous." Eowyn soothed, rubbing Ava's arm seeing that she was loosely clenching her fists. She smiled sweetly at them before they led her out of the room Gandalf was waiting outside the room dressed in new white robes, given to him by the king. Ava's eyes watered seeing him. He turned to her and smiled brightly. "May I have the honor of walking you down the aisle?" He asked softly.

Ava wiped away a tear and hugged him tightly. The girls left them alone and made their way to the wedding ceremony. "Boromir is a good man. I'm so proud of you." He whispered, pulling away slightly from the hug. Ava gazed up at him with glistening eyes. "We don't want to be late for your own wedding." They both laugh and linked arms. He slowly led her to the gathering. When they appear the music started up and everyone stood looking at them.

Her gaze fell on Boromir, whose smile was awed. They walked toward him and Aragorn. He had agreed happily to join them and give them his blessing. Once she arrived at the altar, Gandalf looked to his daughter with a hint of tears in his eyes and kissed her forehead. "I love you Aesuithiel." He whispered. She stood on her tip-toes to kiss his cheek.

"_I love you, Ada."_ With that she walked up to Boromir, beaming. Ava looked to Aragorn as he began speaking.

"We are gathered together for the joining of Boromir, Steward of Gondor, and Aesuithiel, daughter of Gandalf, in holy matrimony." Ava and Boromir looked at each other happily as he continued. They turned toward each other so they could read their vows.

"Ava, today I become your husband and you my wife. I will strive to give you the best of myself, while accepting you the way you are. I promise to respect you as a whole person with your own interests, desires, and needs, and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own. I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you in to my personal fears and feelings, secrets and dreams. I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change, keeping our relationship alive and exciting. And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give and all that I am, in the only way I know how - completely and forever." He said, gently sliding a silver ring on her left hand.

Arwen had agreed to read hers out loud for her. Ava's watery gaze locked on Boromir's, whose smile was reassuring. "I, Aesuithiel, take you to be my husband, my partner in life and one true love. I will be the mother of your children. I will cherish our union and love you more each day than I did the day before. I will encourage you and trust you and respect you, laugh with you and cry with you, loving you faithfully through good times and bad, regardless of the obstacles we may face together. I give you my heart and my love, from this day forward for as long as we both shall live." Ava smiled slightly as she slid his ring on his finger.

"With my blessing upon this union, I pronounce you husband and wife. Boromir, you may now kiss your bride." Aragorn announced. He did just that caressing her cheek and everyone cheered happily. They broke the kiss, gazing at each other with sparkling eyes. Everyone threw flower petals when they walked through the crowd. Everyone followed soon after to head to the banquet hall.

~O~

Boromir sat with his arm around Ava in bed with some paper. They had several names written on it for the baby with two columns. Boy names and Girl names. Boromir smiled at the list kissing her temple. "Im hoping for a little boy." Boromir spoke in a quiet tone, smiling brightly looking to her at her laugh. "Duryn. Deonvan. Voronwe. Arien." Reading off the boy names.

Ava hums softly looking to him rubbing her stomach gently before writing on her page. 'And if we have a girl? I hope you won't be too disappointed.'

"Of course not, love." Boromir replied softly. "I'll be happy with either one." After a pause. "Eraowia. Adwin. Seviabeth. Aiwenya…. I love the last name." Boromir said with a smile. Ava smirked, circling Aiwenya and Adwin. She wrote down on her page again. 'Boy: Voronwe Barry? Girl: Aiwenya Skyla?' He read over her shoulder and beamed.

"Gorgeous names." His voice was gentle and his eyes were bright. Ava scanned his face, humming. 'And if we have two children?' Boromir did not have to think for very long.

"Then Valar has blessed us. I will be grateful for those children." A beaming smile spread over his lips. Ava returned it and kissed his lips lovingly.

~O~

As the baby grew, Ava's control over her emotions became thin. She did her best, though she thought it ridiculous that when Boromir merely stroked her cheek she burst into tears. He would smile drying her tears, understanding. What she loved most was how Boromir would let her cuddle against him at night. She loved using his chest as her pillow at night. Not that he complained any.

One evening, Ava went for a walk through the gardens before dinner, sitting under her favorite willow tree. Resting her hands on her growing belly, a smile graced her lips. A small foot pressed against her hand making her gasp, looking to it quickly. Filled with joy, she laughed. So distracted by focusing on her baby, she didn't hear the footsteps approaching from behind.

"Ava, my love?" Came Boromir's soft voice. She stood as quickly as she could, looking to him and smiled, hugging his neck with he approached. "Are you alright?" He asked returning the hug gently. She kissed his neck a few times in response before breaking away, taking his hand and placing it on her belly so he could feel the baby move. He smiled brightly when it kicked. "Its getting strong." Boromir laughed, shaking his hand as though it hurt.

He kissed her lips briefly before bending to her stomach resting his hands on either side of her belly. "My child, this is your father. Know that you are my pride and joy. I cannot wait to hold you in my arms, little one. But try not to hurt your mother." Boromir spoke softly kissing her belly softly. Ava laughed feeling the baby move excitedly. Boromir straightened to his full height, embracing her with a hum.

Ava hummed softly kissing his cheek before petting her stomach. "Hungry?" Boromir asked having learned many of her motions for communicating. She nodded eagerly, feeling starved even though she had eaten a mere two hours ago.

As the months passed, Ava acquired a sweet maiden to help her around. Being too big to successfully dress herself or to get around the city with tiring quickly, Ava had reluctantly agreed to the help. She mainly accepted just to shut her husband up, considering she had to listen to it for two months. One would think a man would stop hounding after a fight.

The maidens name was Jada. She was a sweet person and Ava did admit she enjoyed the company when Boromir was away with Aragorn, fulfilling his Steward duties.

It had begun to rain one evening when Ava decided to go on a walk. Jada grabbed two cloaks for them, wrapping the dark green one around Ava's shoulders. They smiled at each other before slowly making their way to the gardens. Jada helped her sit down on the bench under the willow tree.

Ava suddenly winced, taking a deep breath with a hand on her stomach.

"My lady? Are you alright?" Jada grasped her shoulder worried. Ava closed her eyes tightly but nods quickly. "Are you sure?"

She looked up to her when the pain eased off. _"The baby kicked."_ She tried looking reassuring. She was confused, because it didn't feel like any of the other kicks she was used to. Jada remained worried sitting beside her.

"I haven't seen you in that much pain over a kick, dear. How far along are you?" Jada asked scanning her form concerned. Ava paused thinking carefully. She had to have been close. "I'm going to get Lord Boromir." The maid stood up quickly and ran off. Ava sighed and stared out over the field. Quieting her mind, the trees spoke softly when the wind blew and the rain remained gentle. Another intense pain roiled in her stomach. She moaned holding her abdomen.

'_Hold on baby. 30 more minutes.' _She thought, rubbing the pain away. _'Where is Boromir!'_

**~TBC~**

**Gasp! Sorry to have to end it this way! But it seemed perfect. Plus I'm debating, Twins? Or no? Boy? Girl? Please review! I could use some ideas for inspiration! Voronwe (Vor-on-way) means Caleb in elvish (thank you Nymartian), and I came up with Aiwenya (Eye-win-yah). I hope you enjoyed this one! Thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Ava held her stomach as the pain became more intense. Her breathing became a sharp panting. She mustered up the strength to stand despite the pain, praying nothing is wrong with the baby. She slowly made her way through the gardens.

Jada ran as fast as she could to the council Boromir was in. Aragorn was speaking with the council, glancing at her briefly when she entered, speed walking to his steward, and paused mid-sentence seeing the alarm on her face. Boromir listened to her intently but gasping standing. "What? Where is she!?" he shouted worried.

Aragorn looked concerned. "Boromir, whats wrong?" the King asked.

Boromir looked to him, terrified. "Ava! She's, she- her stomach is- Is something wrong with the baby?" He stammered.

Aragorn smiled before he looked to the council members. "There is a baby I have to deliver. This council is postponed until tomorrow. You are free to leave." He announced before going with Boromir quickly. "She needs to get to your room and fast. She's early!" Aragorn said running to get his supplies.

Boromir ran to find his wife. "Ava! Where are you?!" he shouted running into the garden. She moaned in pained near by leaning on a tree. He quickly went over to her picking up her small form gently. "You're going to be alright, my love." He whispered walking as fast as he dared, so not to jostle her too much. She buried her face in his neck breathing sharply, hands clenched in his shirt.

Aragorn met up with Boromir at his door keeping it open for him. The Steward placed Ava on the bed, wincing when she made a pained noise, holding onto him. The nurse Aragorn brought, helped her to be in the position she needed to be in. "You'll be alright, my lady." Aragorn soothed giving her a drink to help her for the pain. "We can have the baby out in just a few minutes, alright?"

Ava nodded, breathing quickly. Boromir held her hand. "Deep breaths, my love." He encouraged showing her the way she should breathe. She looked up to him mimicking him.

"Ava I need you to push." Aragorn instructed. Ava made a pained noise and pushed for a long moment. After several more painful sets of pushing, she collapsed against the pillows, looking to her husband panting. "Good! Again. Your almost done!" Aragorn encouraged. Ava winced and with Boromir's help, she gave one last hard push and sighed in relief when a small scream filled the room. Aragorn smiled brightly carrying the baby to the nurse waiting to clean it.

Ava sighed heavily, leaning against the pillows, smiling at Boromir. He wore a fond smile on his face and grabbed a warm rag and began to dry her face from the sweat.

Aragorn turned around with the baby wrapped in white. "The baby is a little early but completely healthy. Just a little small." The couple watched him approach. "Say hello to your beautiful baby girl." He said softly, placing the tiny buddle in Ava's arms.

Her eyes watered up, looking to the small face. Bright blue eyes, gazed up at her and she cooed softly wriggling her small arms free. "She's as beautiful as her mother." Boromir said softly kissing Ava's head. Ava gently touched the childs' soft brown hair before offering Boromir to hold her. He carefully cradled the baby against his chest. Ava smiled wiping away tears, watching him holding their child. "My little Aiwenya. You're daddy's beautiful girl." he said in a baby voice, making Aragorn and Ava laugh.

Aiwenya let out a big yawn, falling asleep against his chest. Ava smiled fondly, bringing the picture before her to memory: Boromir smiling lovingly at their new little girl, with bright eyes. "You were wonderful, Ava." he said sitting beside her, kissing her lips softly. She caressed his stubbled cheek returning it before smiling at him tiredly. Aragorn smiled cleaning up the supplies before leaving the small family.

Ava quickly rubbed Boromir's arm pointing to the King. "My Lord!" Boromir quickly whispered so as not to wake the baby. The King turned around, scanning them concerned.

"Is something wrong with the child?" Aragorn asked looking to little girl.

Boromir shook his head and smiled at him. "Thank you." He whispered grateful. The king smiled brightly giving him a nod and left the room. Boromir hummed softly as tiny fingers wrapped around one of his fingers.

~o~

One stormy night, Ava suffered from a nightmare, breathing picking up and rolling over with a whimper. Boromir remained fast asleep, immune to the storms from so many years of traveling. Ava jerked awake from a loud clap of thunder, grasping Boromir's hand suddenly. She looked around wildly sitting up. She rested her head in her hands taking a deep breath.

Her husband yawned sitting up and rubbing her back gently. "Its ok my love." his voice was heavy from sleep. Ava smiled at it as he kissed her neck tenderly. "It'll pass." He whispered kissing her cheek. Ava turned her gaze to him and smiled kissing his lips in response. She broke it a minute later and stood, her arms motioning the baby. He nodded to her smiling brightly, deciding to wait until she returned.

Ava lit a candle and pulled her silk robe around her, silently making her way to the babys' room. Boromir watched her, smiling to himself. She had left the door open. He stood up concerned seeing the light flash strangely. He ran to the room to check on his wife, only to find her kneeling in the floor crying softly, her face cover by her hands.

He swept the room with his gaze and saw the crib had been knocked over with water boot prints leading from the open window. He laid a hand over his heart and gasped running from the room and down the hall to Aragorn's room.

He pounded on the door, shouting for him, startling the guards. Aragorn soon appeared , tired and groggy. "Surely you are not afraid of a little storm, are you Boromir?" the King asked jesting.

"Aiwenya's been taken!" Boromir cried out making Aragorn freeze with horror.

**Fin**

**There will be a part two I am planning out. Please don't hate me ****J**** The idea had suddenly hit me. Thank you for everyone that has supported me and continued to read this story. Please keep an out for the second part to this story! If you have ideas you wish to share please review! Thank you all again!**


End file.
